Aurora
by Mady Richellier
Summary: Espíritos destruídos pela guerra, achando no calor da batalha a força necessária para concertar seus estragos e seguir em frente, descobrindo que por mais nebulosa que seja a jornada, a aurora estará sempre lá, esperando por cada um de nós.
1. Shot I

**Nesse aqui:** 2+1 menção de 3+4; angst, linguagem explicita, Duo POV, OOC, TWT. **_Contém Spoilers._**

**Disclaimer: **Hum... É difícil declarar aqui para todos, mas... Apesar das visitinhas constantes do Heero e do Duo, eles não me pertencem; assim como os outros personagens e toa a série... (droga -.-') E para completar... Essa é uma atividade não remunerada (again -.-'')

**Agradecimentos**: Eu _realmente_ preciso agradecer a uma alma muito generosa, por sua paciência infinita, mesmo quando meu msn e minha net não colaboravam... Blanxe, muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas dicas; pelas músicas; por ler o esboço e me incentivar tanto. Se não fosse por você o fic nem estaria aqui...

-

**_Aurora_**

----------------------------------------------------

_Você acredita que há algo mais _

_Para aliviar o seu vazio..._

_E você sonha sobre a sua vida..._

_E você sangra e respira o ar..._

_E isto continua..._

**-**---------------------------------------------------

**Shot - I**

**-**

Ser um soldado requer muitas qualidades, com as quais você nasce, ou com muita sorte, acaba desenvolvendo como tempo. Para mim, foi extremamente difícil aprender que o trunfo de um guerreiro está no tamanho de sua paciência diante das circunstâncias mais difíceis e, ou, enervantes.

Trocando em miúdos: A paciência é algo de extrema importância se você pretende manter seu traseiro a salvo em uma batalha.

E como eu dizia, essa parte sempre me pareceu a mais complicada a ser aprendida, e foi preciso vários anos levando porrada na cara para aprender quando essa pequena arma é indispensável. A primeira escola foi a rua, onde aprendi a fazer tocaia, a driblar os vigias dos acampamentos militares para furtar comida para alimentar a mim e o bando de garotos do qual fazia parte. E é claro que não nasci com as mãos leves que tenho hoje; na verdade, tudo que eu sou hoje eu devo às dificuldades pelas quais passei. Foi preciso inúmeras tentativas, muitos fracassos que me acometeram, inclusive o que me levou a ser acolhido pela igreja do homem que me deu seu sobrenome...

Mas essa é uma outra história...

No exato momento, eu estava machucado, sangrando e dolorido; preso em um cockpit e decidindo o que fazer com o que sobrou do meu móbile suit depois de uma batalha desgastante. Voltando ao lance da paciência, isso seria extremamente bem vindo, assim como teria sido em muitos outros. Mas acima de tudo eu era um soldado, e não um idiota que colocava a carroça na frente dos bois... Quer dizer, não quando o assunto era uma batalha... Uma missão...

Ah, não! Nisso eu era um expert; ao meu lado eu tinha o Deus da Morte e ele sabia como e quando agir... Não importava o que fosse necessário... _Nós_ tínhamos nossos próprios métodos... Talvez um pouco obscuros em sua maioria... Mas sempre fora nosso jeito de fazer, e outros métodos não eram conhecidos...

Quando me engajei nessa coisa toda de _matem todos os soldados _e _acabem com a OZ_, eu esperava de tudo, e levando em consideração a infância amarga que tive, ver o pior do mundo. Acabei aprendendo a _fazer_ coisas que nunca pensei ser capaz... _Usar_ as pessoas de um jeito que nunca pensei ser capaz... _Me _usar de um jeito que nunca pensei ser capaz...

Como por exemplo, durante uma batalha... No calor do combate quem assume é Shinigami; e ele não se interessa pelos familiares ou amigos dos soldados que está aniquilando, pois sabe que cada um fez a sua escolha assim como eu. E dessa forma, deveriam estar preparados para um encontro fatídico com a morte...

Posso dizer que _eu_ estava inteiramente consciente do tanto de vidas que eu tiraria, dos lares que eu destruiria; mas Shinigami nunca deixou que eu olhasse para trás, lembrando-me a todo instante que a única prévia de um lar que eu tive fora destruído da mesma forma. E se eu ousasse questioná-lo, o flash das chamas lambendo a igreja que um dia me acolheu seriam o suficiente para selar meus lábios teimosos...

Matar sem culpa...

Era assim que deveria ser enquanto a guerra durasse... Essa era a minha mente de soldado, era isso que mantinha o meu traseiro intacto mais do que qualquer paciência do mundo.

Ainda diziam que Heero era uma máquina!

Piada.

É claro que eu nunca seria capaz de colocar o osso da minha perna no lugar e continuar são.

E quanto à máquina, para começar, eu não acreditava que alguém pudesse se tornar um piloto de Gundam se fosse um ser tão sem sentimentos. O segredo de Heero não era a sua falta de sensações, e sim na quantidade de sentimentos que ele conseguia negar ao seu ser. Há pessoas que conseguem enfiar pregos pelo nariz, outras que engolem fogo... Alguns engolem espadas, e Heero conseguia viver sem permitir que sua alma sentisse...

E bem, eu não tirava sua razão. Meu espírito já havia passado por tanta coisa, que eu gostaria de ter essa sua capacidade de manter-se firme, viver sozinho sem se apegar a nada nem ninguém... Até porque, no momento eu estava sendo insultado por uma manobra sacana do destino e minha couraça era atacada veementemente pela única coisa que eu não esperava...

Fazer... _Amigos_...

Tudo começou com a chocante descoberta de que eu não era o único maníaco que havia sido enviado a Terra com o propósito de destruir a OZ. Mais do que isso, três deles haviam se metido nessa por vontade própria assim como eu, mas cada um por seus distintos motivos. E o quarto... Ou melhor, o piloto 01, havia sido treinado desde que se entendia por gente para entrar nessa loucura usando como arma, o que ele melhor dominava:

A perfeição...

E eu, em toda a minha simplicidade, me esforçava ao máximo para entender o que havia por debaixo daquela camada grossa e mais resistente do que Gundanium, que ele usava para manter a mim, e a qualquer um, o mais afastado o possível.

E de certo modo, ele conseguia.

Mas todos eram especiais a sua maneira, ou pelo menos assim eu pensava. E a cada vez que nos encontrávamos em um campo de batalha, ficava mais evidente que o sucesso das missões era visivelmente maior do que quando executávamos tarefas em separado. E foi essa percepção que colocou em risco a integridade da minha couraça, quando elevei a minha voz e propus em alto e bom som que eu e meus novos _companheiros_ nos juntássemos de uma vez, ao invés de nos separarmos a cada vez que uma nova missão acabasse.

Culpe a minha visão lógica, que acreditava ser mais prático estarmos juntos na hora de discutir uma missão, e extremamente mais seguro do que nos comunicar por freqüências potencialmente rastreáveis. Ou então, culpe o meu espírito de grupo adquirido nas noites frias em L2, onde os jornais em que dormíamos não eram o suficiente para esquentar a mim e ao bando, e nos juntávamos com um bolo de pequenos animaizinhos em busca de calor.

Essa coisa toda de "_Vamos nos reunir pessoal_!" estava acabando com toda a simplicidade do velho Maxwell, e se eu só imaginasse que algo assim pudesse acontecer... Eu nunca teria dado aquela idéia, que com toda a sinceridade, não esperava que fosse bem recebida por pelo menos três de nós. Certo que eu não conhecia nenhum deles bem o suficiente... Quer dizer, eu não conhecia em nada! Mas acredito que nada como uma batalha para se entender pelo menos um pouco da natureza do ser humano, e me senti capaz de prever que Heero, Wufei e Trowa não topariam...

Mas eu estava completamente enganado...

Parte pelo aproveitamento em quase cem por cento que as missões adquiriram depois que passamos a nos mantermos juntos o máximo possível; e mesmo com nossas reservas, era inevitável o companheirismo que surgia entre nós.

Isso chamou a atenção de quem não devia...

Os doutores...

E agora, era difícil ver uma missão em que pelo menos dois de nós não estivesse envolvido.

A outra parte... Bem, isso era algo que fugia a minha compreensão. Quer dizer, eu até imaginava o que levava Trowa a aceitar dividir os esconderijos, mas Wufei e Heero? Não, nem mesmo minhas conjecturas de horas vagas conseguia descobrir o que aqueles dois levaram em consideração na hora de aceitar a minha proposta.

- Duo?

Abri meus olhos ao ser surpreendido pela voz preocupada de Quatre, e meu movimento súbito ativou as luzes da cabine, me permitindo observar o painel de comunicação e a luz indicando que a freqüência estava aberta. Em toda a minha dor e esgotamento, me fugira completamente à lembrança encerrar o canal ao encerrarmos a batalha... Mas isso não importava; esse esquecimento só me pouparia de movimentos desnecessariamente dolorosos.

- Hey Q... – respondi fazendo o meu melhor para não soar tão fraco quanto eu realmente estava; e para aminha sorte, o vídeo não estava ligado, ou provavelmente Quatre estaria tendo um ataque.

- Como você está?

Olhei pelos vários monitores e tudo que pude enxergar foram restos de leões; pedras; pedaços de concreto, telhas; mais pedras e mais alguns leões. O resultado da missão, apesar de satisfatório, não havia rendido bons frutos para nossos Gundans, e provavelmente não conseguiríamos sair dali sozinhos... Pelo menos eu e scythe não poderíamos. Meu _pequeno_ estava arrasado em todos os sentidos; luzes piscavam de todos os lados e uma pequena janela no monitor à minha esquerda indicava os níveis de dano externo. _Se_ eu estivesse em meus melhores dias, talvez fosse capaz de pilotá-lo até o ponto onde seríamos recolhidos...

Mas isso _se_ eu estivesse em meus melhores dias.

- Hmmm... Isso me soou muito pessoal... O que houve com o velho _status soldado_?

Ouvi o que seria uma pequena risada tentando ser contida e sorri comigo mesmo, feliz por estar conseguindo amenizar nossa situação. Eu sabia que não muito longe, dentro de seu próprio cockpit, um Quatre estava se sentindo imensamente culpado pela quase falha da nossa missão... Nossa primeira missão solo totalmente planejada. Nada de acasos ou uma pequena armação para nos encontrarmos em pontos estratégicos. Havia sido uma missão enviada para o piloto 02 e 04, e por minha imprudência e falta de paciência... Uma quase desgraça.

- Certo, que seja... Status soldado?

- Assim está melhor... – comentei tentando manter a mesma firmeza fingida na voz do loiro. – Depende... Você quer saber sobre o Deathscythe ou a minha saúde é mais importante?

- Acho que minha análise visual é o suficiente para dar como "caos" o estado do seu Gundam...

Dessa vez eu tive que abafar uma risada amarga, tentando imaginar o estado em que meu Gundam deveria estar. Certa vez, ouvi dizer que cem daqueles cachorrinhos de madame seriam capazes de matar um poderoso leão. Bom... Havia acontecido algo semelhante bem aqui. Eu e Quatre havíamos acabado de sentir na pele o que algumas frotas de simples leões poderiam fazer a um poderoso Gundam.

Ouvi meu nome ser chamado mais uma vez e avancei com a mão esquerda sobre o painel de comunicação, mas hesitei no intento de ativar o vídeo. Pude ouvir uma voz bem no fundo da minha mente, muito semelhante com a do velho G dizendo: "_Está vendo garoto? Não te disse que amizade é um veneno para a mente de um soldado?"_ E por mais que eu detestasse admitir, o velho estava inteiramente certo.

A partir do momento em que somos meros aliados, nos interessa saber se o outro está inteiro o suficiente para lutar ao seu lado. Caso não esteja, e dar adeus e desejar boa sorte. Mas eu havia ultrapassado essa tênue linha entre a aliança e o companheirismo, e tinha a certeza que Quatre e os outros pilotos haviam feito o mesmo.

Agora, eu estava me perguntando qual seria a reação da _mamãe pato_ ao ver minha figura descabelada e imunda com um belo buraco de bala no ombro, que no momento estava ainda mais danificado depois de quase três horas em uma disputa acirrada contra um grupo maciço de leões. Nunca havia percebido como o manuseio dos controles exigia tanto dos meus braços... Ou talvez fosse o rombo no ombro, não saberia dizer.

- Problemático...

E com essa palavra deixei que a comunicação de vídeo fosse ativada e no mesmo instante uma pequena janela com um rosto corado e acinzentado de poeira surgiu a minha frente. Graças a Deus ele estava em uma situação bem melhor do que a minha, isso já era um consolo para minha alma.

- Por Alá! Duo, o que é isso!

As mãos pálidas cobriram os lábios rosados enquanto seu rosto se contorcia em um misto de assombro e... Culpa.

- Hey, nada que um bom soldado nunca tenha enfrentado. – tentei o mais alegre possível, não querendo que ele pensasse que aquilo era culpa sua; de forma nenhuma.

- Quando? – ele exigiu recompondo-se.

- Na saída da central de dados... Não foi tão fácil assim te dar cobertura.

- Que Alá me perdoe! Se eu tivesse visto isso... Eu...

- Sem desculpas Quatre! – ergui a mão esquerda, evitando qualquer movimento com a outra que descansava sobre minha coxa. – Para início de conversa, se eu não tivesse sido tão impaciente, não estaríamos nessa situação... Se alguém precisa se culpar aqui, esse... Sou eu... Era meu dever recolher os dados e o seu sair em segurança com eles, e foi o que fizemos.

- Duo...

Virei o rosto para o lado tentando me ater a outra coisa que não fosse sua expressão sofrida. Havia vários alertas piscando de todos os lados; não seria difícil achar algo para me distrair.

- Status? – murmurei teclando qualquer coisa em um dos painéis que fizesse as malditas luzes desligarem.

Ouvi o _ok_ mais triste de toda a minha vida, e senti minhas entranhas darem uma volta completa. Era tão difícil entender que a culpa era minha? Sim, eu estava sentindo dor, muita na verdade; mas eu não podia reclamar. Se não fosse pela minha impaciência em deixar o esconderijo, Quatre nunca teria saído sem checar com precisão todos os dados, e não teríamos entrado em uma enrascada como aquela.

- Olha Q... Eu estou legal cara, não se preocupe... – deixei que ele visse meu rosto novamente, e tentei estampar um de meus sorrisos registrados.

- Já fiz contato com o apoio. Estão cerca de duas horas de distância.

Assobiei alto fitando o braço dormente. A energia do Gundam estava nas últimas e uma das janelas piscantes mostrava que o suprimento de energia não era o suficiente para prover minhas necessidades dentro da cabine. Isso só era mais uma mostra do quão desgastante havia sido aquela batalha; para um Gundam ficar sem sua provisão vital... Algo de muito ruim havia acontecido.

- Acho que terei de sair... – anunciei meio hesitante dando um sorrisinho sem graça para ele; internamente irritado por ter de admitir minha fraqueza.

Alguns segundos se passaram onde ele apenas encarou minha face pálida, numa possível análise.

- Onde mais?

Suspirei.

- Pelo menos uma costela... _Fraturada_ eu diria, e tornozelo um pouco mais que torcido... Ambos do lado direito; e é claro, tem essa belezinha aqui. – apontei o ombro com um aceno.

Quatre balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, soltando um suspiro cansado. Sua face se contorceu pela qüinquagésima vez; mas a reação ao meu pré-diagnóstico foi substituída rapidamente por um semblante determinado e um pouco mais rígido do que eu estava acostumado. Cheguei à conclusão de que talvez o loirinho também tivesse um modo de batalha, e meu subconsciente me presenteou com uma imagem dele usando aqueles seus estranhos óculos protetores...

É certamente ele tinha um...

- Há uma abertura nos escombros à direita do sandrock. É um pouco apertado, vai ser desconfortável pra você... Mas podemos nos esconder lá até que o resgate apareça. – orientou passando as imagens que ele tinha da tela do seu gundam. – Você precisa manter essa perna esticada, e farei alguma coisa com esse ombro. – com isso, a nossa comunicação foi cortada e me adiantei para desligar o canal de comunicação de forma a deixar apenas a freqüência de emergência ligada.

Abandonar o gundam seria a parte mais difícil da noite, afinal, movimentar o braço de um móbile suit com o ombro estraçalhado era fácil; o difícil seria sair do cockpit com o lado direito em frangalhos e o gundam na posição horizontal. Mas eu teria que fazer um esforço se quisesse sair vivo daqui. Logo o compartimento estaria frio devido à baixa energia, e aquela posição desconfortável faria meu tornozelo inchar consideravelmente, trazendo ainda mais preocupações para um árabe do lado de fora.

Desliguei tudo que não era necessário sem minha presença ali e abri a cabine, sendo recebido pelos sons pós-batalha, que se resumiam a: pequenas explosões de máquinas em chamas e do crepitar do fogo vindo de várias partes.

- Nem preciso perguntar se há um kit médico ai dentro, não é mesmo?

Olhei para cima encontrando um Quatre sério sobre o braço do meu Gundam. Suas mãos repousavam na cintura enquanto um dos pés batia sobre a superfície metálica.

- Sou mesmo azarado não é mesmo? – sorri sem graça, tendo a dignidade de corar um pouco. Como ele sabia que eu não havia abastecido o Deathscythe com suprimentos de emergência? Seria eu tão previsível assim? – Acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha aqui...

Agarrei com desespero a mão que me era estendida, preparado para sentir uma puta dor por todo o meu corpo. O loirinho me puxou para fora com uma força que eu desconhecia, fazendo quase todo o trabalho por mim. Mesmo assim, não fui poupado de uma breve impossibilidade de respirar devido às costelas; também não ouve alívio para o tornozelo torcido e muito menos para o ombro machucado. Eu ficaria muito, muito tempo de molho se sobrevivesse a essa porcaria de resgate...

Ainda contando com a ajuda de Quatre, fui capaz de descer do Gundam e caminhar a passos lentos até a tal abertura nos escombros. Não era nada muito grande, mas havia espaço o suficiente para que nós dois sentássemos e para que eu pudesse esticar minha perna sem grandes dificuldades. A primeira coisa que notei foi um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros no canto que Quatre provavelmente ocuparia; nada muito completo, mas ainda assim era duas vezes o kit que eu deveria ter colocado no scythe. Ele começou dando uma olhada no tornozelo, não encontrando muito que fazer além de colocar uma tala para ajudar a imobilizar. Percebi que ele estava tentando economizar nas bandagens, provavelmente ciente do estrago que iria encontrar no meu ombro. Enquanto ele fazia seu trabalho, retirei minha camisa preta, me preparando para sua futura inspeção, e fui surpreendido por uma quantidade abundante de sangue que a camisa branca estava absorvendo. A grande mancha vermelha começava no ombro e terminava mais escura no cós da calça, e quando percebida por Quatre, causou um efeito imediato.

- Duo! – sua voz não foi mais que um gritinho esganiçado, que provavelmente teria sido um ataque histérico se não estivéssemos em uma zona potencialmente perigosa. – Você tem certeza que foi _só_ uma bala?

- Não... – lhe sorri amarelo. – Foi uma _puta_ de uma bala...

Quatre murmurou algo sobre não achar graça, e procurou se recuperar do choque inicial. Ele tentou não demonstrar muita coisa, o que foi um show a parte, sendo ele tão bom mentiroso quanto eu. Seus olhos brilhavam um pouco molhados e sua sobrancelha franzia levemente, numa tentativa vã de conter o mar de sentimentos distintos que passavam por sua cabeça.

Poderia dizer que nós já havíamos passado do estágio do mero interesse para o de total preocupação, mesmo que isso nunca tenha sido verbalmente exposto por nenhum de nós, e isso inclui Trowa, Wufei e Heero, que silenciosamente possuíam sua própria cota de zelo.

É claro que você nunca veria Wufei perfumando os esconderijos com incenso e usando aquelas "coisinhas" chinesas para repelir as energias negativas de cada um dos Gundans; nem Trowa em prantos caso um de nós se machucasse seriamente... Muito menos Heero fazendo carinho em seus companheiros feridos. Mas ali, por trás das barreiras, havia uma espécie de cumplicidade gerada pelo entendimento de que éramos seres únicos, e que pela carga de vida que tínhamos nas costas, não encontraríamos em um outro círculo pessoas com histórias ou necessidades semelhantes.

Novamente, me vi preso numa análise sobre o relacionamento entre nós soldados. Se jogássemos conforme as regras, Quatre deveria estar em seu gundam nesse momento, protegido contra prováveis perigos que pudéssemos vir a enfrentar. Mesmo essa base sendo longe demais de qualquer outro ponto de apoio, ainda havia a possibilidade de um louco qualquer aparecer e atirar contra nós. Restava-me apenas imaginar o quão difícil estava sendo para o loiro, vendo uma pessoa próxima no estado em que eu me encontrava, sem poder falar absolutamente nada por não ser ético. Por saber que a preocupação existia, mas que ela deveria ser completamente erradicada.

Senti um toque no meu ombro bom e percebi que havia parado de ajudá-lo a me despir. Tirei a camisa branca e ele fez a sua segunda parada, dessa vez nas minhas costelas; mas novamente, não tinha muito que ser feito além de apalpá-las me fazendo rugir de dor.

- Me perdoe...

Balancei a cabeça tentando dizer sem palavras que a culpa não era dele. Mas isso não deu muito certo, pois sua expressão culpada permaneceu a mesma durante o resto de seu exame, que culminou na ferida muito bonita que eu tinha em meu ombro.

Um suspiro resignado e um outro entristecido foi a única coisa que eu ouvi dele durante todo o processo doloroso que foi a tentativa de fazer algo melhor pelo meu ferimento. Eu sabia que a bala não havia saído, mas não conseguia sentir nada além de uma dor aguda no local do impacto. Eu havia feito movimentos bruscos durante o manuseio do gundam e deveria ter sentido a presença do corpo estranho. Com o ferimento parcialmente limpo, era possível ver a mancha avermelhada que consumia a pele em volta da ferida, que inflamava com uma rapidez incomum. Havia algo muito estranho com aquela bala... Meu corpo costumava ser mais resistente a intrusos... Devia isso aos experimentos doentes do Dr. G.

- Acho melhor você não mover isso enquanto não chegarmos ao esconderijo... – sussurrou, puxando delicadamente meu braço para posicioná-lo junto ao peito e poder me embrulhar em gazes e esparadrapos.

- É... – torci o nariz para sua recomendação óbvia. – Eu não tinha muitas pretensões de qualquer forma...

- Estou falando sério Duo. – repreendeu com aquele recém descoberto tom de comando. – Ainda não consegui conter o sangue de maneira descente, e isso está mais inflamado do que deveria...

- Certo! Certo... – me endireitei da melhor forma que pude, ajeitando a camisa preta que ele havia jogado sobre meus ombros. – Só me acorde quando o socorro chegar, ok?

- Não! Não posso deixar que fique inconsciente...

- Ah! Vamos Q, eu estou cansado e...

Quatre me olhou novamente com aquela cara séria de quem não permitia contestações. Lancei-lhe um olhar enviesado, mas decidi atender ao seu _pedido_, por mais difícil que aquilo pudesse ser no meu atual estado.

Tudo o que eu queria era poder fechar meus olhos e cair no maravilhoso mundo da inconsciência; um mundo sem sonhos para onde eu era enviado a cada vez que me deitava para descansar. Senti-o sentar ao meu lado, e procurei dar uma olhada discreta em sua direção à procura de algum ferimento. Milagrosamente, sua roupa parecia intacta e exclui a possibilidade de haver tiros de raspão, cortes ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Na pior das hipóteses ele estaria com algum hematoma, mas eu tinha certeza que uma certa pessoa adoraria cuidar deles quando finalmente voltássemos para o esconderijo.

Passou-se um bom tempo, onde eu alternei entre a inconsciência e o estado de alerta, sendo ancorado pelas palavras encorajadoras do meu companheiro. Estávamos ali, no meio do nada a cerca de... Sei lá quanto tempo! Infelizmente meu relógio interno não era tão bom quanto o do Soldado Perfeito. Aquele homem era capaz adivinhar as horas com uma exatidão que me assombrava, enquanto eu me contentava em perceber quando já havia anoitecido...

Mas no momento, chutaria algo em torno de uma hora. No começo eu não estava tão preocupado. Tudo bem, eu estava no meio do que restou de um campo de batalha entre o meu Deathscythe, o Sandrock de Quatre e as sobras de um comboio de leões, mas tinha esperança de que tudo ficaria bem, e que alguém chegaria para nos resgatar. Agora, um fiozinho de preocupação atormentava minha mente, que se dividia entre o trabalho de me culpar pelo ocorrido, rezar para que Quatre não esteja se culpando, implorar aos céus para que o resgate não seja Heero e, se por acaso minha sorte trouxesse o japonês e seu dedo acusador para me resgatar... Eu pedia fervorosamente para que o sangramento me levasse para o inferno antes que aqueles olhos gelados recaíssem sobre mim. Eu sabia que aquele pensamento era ridículo, mas me desculpe se não sou do tipo que gosta de escutar sermões sobre modos de combate a cada vez que volta de uma missão; e eu tinha certeza que o japonês me daria uma palestra com direito a slides quando tivesse uma oportunidade.

Novamente me vi açoitado por uma voz em meu subconsciente, mas dessa vez era muito semelhante com a de um certo soldado estóico dizendo: "_eu disse que não deveriam sair sem repassar todos os dados..._"

- Vamos... Continue assim. Não podemos perder a consciência, Duo...

Um sussurro agradável chegou aos meus ouvidos, quebrando completamente a minha linha de raciocínio anterior. Era Quatre e sua voz doce e hipnótica, acompanhado de suas mãos quentes que seguravam as minhas de maneira exagerada. Poderia até afirmar que um de meus dedos estava com falta de irrigação, mas meu corpo estava tão dormente que eu não sabia se era o aperto de Quatre ou... Ou a falta de sangue.

- Hey Q... – murmurei um pouco mais baixo do que eu esperava, percebendo que estava ficando subitamente mais fraco do que quando havia entrado naquele buraco. Mesmo assim, dei graças de ter conseguido produzir algum som. – Estou tentando pensar em algo como você me pediu... Se você falar, eu me desconcentro, sacou?

Os grandes olhos azuis me fitaram um pouco magoados, eu diria, mas isso durou poucos segundos... Logo um sorriso tomou os lábios pálidos, e Quatre já voltava a embalar o meu corpo preso ao seu enquanto esperávamos pelo socorro, que esperávamos não tardar a chegar...

Ah... Pilotos Gundans eram tão bons em usar máscaras...

- Certo... Concentre-se em não dormir, e eu tento fazer minhas preces bem baixinho, estamos combinados?

Novamente em silêncio, voltei a ocupar a minha mente com pensamentos depreciativos sobre as horas anteriores. A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi a minha culpa por toda essa situação. Lembrei do momento em que recebemos um e-mail com as instruções da missão; o sorriso que ele lançou para mim. Estávamos tão acostumados com as costumeiras parcerias ao estilo 01 e 02, ou 03 e 04... E toda a combinação que 03, 01 e 05 podiam fazer, que ver aquela solicitação nos deixou empolgados.

Seria um desafio para nós, mas a certeza do sucesso fazia a insegurança ser muito menor. Era uma daquelas missões grandes que geralmente eram repassados para Heero; até ali o único designado para missões onde falhas não eram toleradas.

Esse pensamento me fez recordar os olhares que ele lançou na minha direção, que eu interpretaria como reprovadores. Quando descobriu a grandiosidade da missão que nos aguardava, sua expressão se fechou completamente. Agora, como ele havia descoberto... Isso era um mistério. E por mais que eu não houvesse deixado transparecer, aquilo era um balde de água fria no meu ânimo.

Durante todo o dia que antecedeu a missão, fui alvo de olhares enviesados e espiadas de esguelha; Heero não fazia questão alguma de ser discreto e aquilo estava me levando a níveis de angustia nunca imaginados.

Meses atrás isso não teria me incomodado nem um pouco; eu era um rato de rua, e nunca pude contar com a misericórdia de ninguém, que dirá afeto! Para mim olhares reprovadores não eram nada perto do que já passei... Mas minha couraça parecia danificar quando o tópico era Heero Yuy... Uma parte dentro de mim parecia esperar por algo que ele jamais me daria...

Primeiro, tinha toda essa proximidade bizarra imposta pela nossa permanência dentro da mesma casa. Depois aquele resgate inesperado onde jurei que ele me mataria quando o vi invadir a minha cela... Heero não ter puxado o gatilho me fez pensar por um tempo... Muito tempo na verdade. Eu havia ficado realmente fudido depois daquela surra, e conseqüentemente de molho por alguns dias. Não demorou muito para que eu decidisse por esquecer o ocorrido; era o melhor para mim e para nossa _quase_ relação.

Heero foi se tornando um assunto delicado sem que eu percebesse aquele avançar de prioridade. Hoje, culpo a sua resistência em me aceitar como no mínimo um companheiro, enquanto o vejo "interagir" a seu modo com os outros pilotos. Com Trowa, havia aquele entendimento mudo; para Wufei havia um respeito quase palpável e eu percebia que era recíproco. Até mesmo Quatre ganhava seu reconhecimento por sua incrível atuação em uma missão que realizamos no deserto... E o pobre Duo? Ele faz boas piadas, não faz?

Pensando bem... O que ele gostaria em uma pessoa como eu? O que eu teria para alguém admirar?

Na ultima missão em que Heero saiu me vi ansioso por seu retorno, apenas para fazer uma voz relativamente alta em minha cabeça se calar e poder esfregar nas fuças dela que ele era perfeito e não precisava de ninguém se preocupando...

O fato é que eu não sentia a vontade de averiguar minhas motivações para esperar tanto dele, mas eu tinha a consciência, pelo menos superficialmente, que isso estava se tornando prejudicial o que eu chamo de sanidade.

Os últimos dias estavam se tornando insuportáveis. Eu tentava correr dos meus próprios pensamentos, enquanto lutava contra as reações bizarras que a presença do japonês me causava. Eu odiava aquela sensação de estar sempre sendo observado, e me atolava de serviços, fazendo reparos mínimos em meu Gundam, e quando não existia mais nada a ser feito, eu quebrava algo que desse um pouco de trabalho para ser consertado. Estava ficando tão evidente que até mesmo o reservado Wufei, rival de Heero no quesito "_mister indiferença"_, havia se aproximado certa tarde tocando meu ombro e sugerido gentilmente que eu parasse de danificar o Gundam, antes que eu causasse algum dano permanente... Eu acatei o pedido, ciente de que para ele ter vindo a mim, o problema já estava tomando proporções indesejadas.

É claro que isso só me deu mais tempo para pensar, e nos segundos em que minha mente me enganava e eu me permitia olhar lá dentro com o cantinho dos olhos, todas as caixinhas de pensamentos lacrados eram abertas e por conseqüência, tudo o que eu havia feito questão de enterrar. Minha cena favorita? Aquela única demonstração de afeto que ele havia me dado:

Não atirar na minha cabeça.

Eu me via imaginando se aquilo não podia significar alguma coisa... Ora! Eu ainda era um ser humano! Me dê um doce, um pouco de carinho e quem sabe eu possa me tornar uma pessoa mais _normal_.

Influenciado por todos esses fatores, me vi disposto a atormentar um certo loiro até que nossa missão fosse adiantada. Eu não podia ficar ali destruindo minha visão de soldado com desejos que nem eu mesmo compreendia. Felizmente - ou infelizmente, não sei - Quatre tem um bom coração e uma percepção assustadora sobre as coisas que acontecem ao seu redor. Ele não perguntou absolutamente nada, mas eu sabia que ele desconfiava de alguma coisa... Agradeceria a sua sutileza qualquer hora dessas, porque eu não saberia o que dizer caso ocorresse um interrogatório.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando focar a minha mente em outro assunto, esse não estava me ajudando em absolutamente nada. Procurei pelos olhos azuis de Quatre e percebi que ele me analisava em toda sua sabedoria, e carregava um leve ar de tristeza em seu rosto. Assustado com a possibilidade de ele ler mentes, procurei me distrair com outra coisa, e acabei perdido na tarefa de sentir algum foco de dor que me mantivesse alerta, mas a única sensação que eu tinha era a de dormência..

Nesse momento, percebi que a prece sussurrada por Quatre já não se fazia presente em meus ouvidos apesar de eu ver seus lábios se mexer. A tarefa de respirar estava se tornando cada vez mais dolorosa... Na verdade, eu duvidava que fosse conseguir continuar a respirar por muito tempo; e pelo aumento do ritmo em que Quatre embalava meu corpo, acho que ele também estava começando a se preocupar com esse detalhe.

Eu queria me distrair, pensar em alguma coisa útil... Estava irritado demais comigo mesmo por sempre divergir para algo que envolvesse o soldado estóico. Eu nem mesmo sabia dizer quando conquistar a sua amizade havia se tornado um maldito objetivo, uma maldita missão! Não, porque era isso que estava se tornando... Era a única explicação para a minha insistência.

- Q? – chamei meio hesitante, testando a altura do meu sussurro.

- Não diga nada, Duo. O socorro não deve demorar a chegar...

Acho que sua voz saiu um pouco mais tremida do que ele esperava, e o vi morder o lábio inferior, provavelmente se condenando pela "falta". Definitivamente eu gostaria de manter uma amizade com esse garoto quando as coisas acabassem. Sinto que, se nossas vidas não fosse esse desastre ambulante, poderíamos ser grandes pessoas, e grandes amigos...

- Realmente gosto de você, sabia? – murmurei, mesmo temendo o que aquelas palavras significariam.

Se eu não carregasse Shinigami em minhas costas...

Ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso; as bochechas pálidas e um pouco sujas adquiriram um tom rosado e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ligeiramente. Só por isso já valia a pena. Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente tentaria me impedir, mas movimentei minha mão esquerda pedindo para que me deixasse continuar.

- Gostaria de poder deixar algo, mas o _grandão_ ali é minha única posse... Cuide dele para mim, ok?

- Está tentando me passar a responsabilidade de limpar o seu Gundam?

Sorri verdadeiramente, sentindo todos os músculos necessários para esse gesto protestarem. Essa não seria uma má idéia. Poucos eram aqueles que estavam cientes do trabalho que dava encerar um gundam. Eram horas e horas esfregando cada pedacinho para que minha máquina estivesse impecável para o campo de batalhas.

- Talvez Q... Eu apenas...

- Poupe suas energias, Duo. Heero vai querer boas explicações... E eu não vou enfrentá-lo sozinho, de jeito nenhum.

- Está com medo é?

- Você sabe, aquela coisa que ele faz com o rosto... É de dar medo.

Quatre estava fazendo um esforço para me manter alerta, e a piada sem graça sobre o Yuy era a prova viva disso. Deixei que mais um sorriso bobo se formasse em meus lábios, apenas para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. Por dentro, minhas entranhas reviravam com a perspectiva de sobreviver para encarar o japonês. Por algum motivo besta ele havia sido eleito uma espécie de líder, e tenho certeza que ele se portaria como tal quando nos visse chegar nesse estado. Ou talvez ele nem ligasse para a minha situação... Talvez fosse melhor que eu morresse de uma vez, seria menos um empecilho, não é mesmo? Afinal de contas, minhas missões não eram tão detalhadas e exigentes como as dele. Se bem que... Eu duvido que ele consiga realizar algumas de minhas missões...

Na pior das hipóteses ele teria mais alguns cargueiros para abater e... E... Eu estava fazendo de novo...

Tentei lembrar dos meus últimos instantes no esconderijo. Os grunhidos de Wufei diante da minha relutância em levar kits de emergência no cockpit... É, eu realmente não queria levá-los... Nunca gostei deles, na verdade. Talvez, em minha mente deturpada, a ausência do kit significasse uma chance a menos de sobreviver a uma dessas batalhas... Seria tão mais fácil me deixar levar, sem me preocupar com mais guerras... Minha existência até ali não havia sido muito feliz e ninguém sentiria minha falta no fim das contas... Quem sentiria falta de um rato de rua?

Apenas fechar os olhos... Descansar; era isso o que eu precisava...

Por algum motivo, o aperto exigente do loiro não era mais sentido, assim como seu movimento reconfortante embalando meu corpo. Minhas energias estavam se esvaindo...

Lembrei do rosnado irritado que Heero me deu quando lhe joguei um beijo do alto do meu gundam... Do semblante estranhamente carregado do Wufei... E da troca de olhares entre Quatre e Trowa, que apesar de ter passado despercebido por todos, para mim significava muito. Eu sabia que eles estavam juntos apesar de nenhum deles ter revelado, ou deixado transparecer mais que meros olhares. Havia uma sincronia entre eles... Um completava o outro, como a peça que falta em um quebra cabeças; e eu ficava profundamente feliz pelo meu mais novo amigo...

Isso me fez pensar no quão egoísta eu havia sido, privando-os da companhia um do outro... Quando partimos para uma batalha, sempre existe a possibilidade de não retornarmos com vida, tornando cada momento ao lado de uma pessoa querida os mais preciosos do universo... Eu sabia disso, eu invejava isso; e mesmo assim fui capaz de me colocar acima das necessidades dele, e como um bom amigo Quatre foi capaz de encurtar o seu momento apenas para atender a algo que nem eu mesmo sabia explicar...

- Acho que não tenho mais no que pensar loirinho... – esse murmúrio levou consigo o que me restava de forças.

Se Quatre chegou a responder eu realmente não escutei. Tentei imaginar o tamanho daquela ferida para me fazer perder tanto sangue, mesmo com a tentativa desesperada do loiro em estancá-la.

Minha mente deturpada tinha razão... A ausência de um kit de emergência mais completo havia feito a diferença...

-

----------------------------------------------------

_Você acredita que há mais algum lugar_

_Onde é mais fácil que isso..._

_E você vê além de você mesmo..._

_E você compra tudo que te preencherá..._

_E isto continua..._

----------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

-

**Notas:** Minha idéia inicial era montar um Arco, mas não achei que estivesse em um momento apropriado para me envolver em um trabalho que exige tanto tempo e dedicação. Por isso, tornei Aurora um fic tradicional, e como o primeiro capítulo estava completo e com muitas páginas, dividi em partes.

**A **princípio, todas essas partes serão postadas, e se a aceitação for boa, continua.

**P**or isso, se uma única alma gostar e quiser comentar, sugerir, fazer uma critica construtiva... Vou ficar muito feliz!

**P**eço desculpa pelos erros bizarros que possam ter se espalhado por ai... o.o Eu realmente tentei, mas só fez me atrasar... Nunca tive paciência pra fazer a correção -.-'

**B**ye-bye o/


	2. Shot II

**Disclaimer: **Hum... É difícil declarar aqui para todos, mas... Apesar das visitinhas constantes do Heero e do Duo, eles não me pertencem; assim como os outros personagens e toa a série... (droga -.-') E para completar... Essa é uma atividade não remunerada (again -.-'')

**Nesse aqui:** 2+1 menção de 3x4; mais angst, linguagem explicita, Duo POV, OOC, TWT. **_Contém Spoilers._**

-

-

**Aurora**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele disse que olha no espelho

E não consegue mais dizer

Quem ele realmente é e quem eles acreditam que ele seja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Shot _- II**

-

Não muito tempo depois - meu relógio interno apontava - meus olhos se abriram na escuridão e fui atingido pela desconcertante sensação de não saber onde estava; completamente desprovido de qualquer senso de direção.

Um erro fatal para um soldado.

Imagens fantasiosas sobre uma possível captura se formaram em minha mente. Eu podia imaginar como os soldados haviam nos encontrado... Como eles _me_ encontraram, sangrando, a beira da morte e por serem uns miseráveis sádicos, me mantiveram vivo. Nesse instante, a urgência de saber sobre Quatre me nocauteou, subjugando os resquícios do efeito da droga que agia em meu sistema e forçando meus olhos a rastrearem o lugar, cheios de necessidade; ávidos por informações. Demorou algum tempo até que eu me acostumasse com a penumbra que combinava infinitamente com o maldito silêncio e a primeira coisa da qual me dei conta é que não estava em um hospital. Não havia paredes brancas, macas, aparelhos, nenhum tipo de bip irritante ou o cheiro odioso daquele local macabro.

Eu definitivamente abominava hospitais.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram até que eu tivesse total compreensão do que estava ao meu redor, e em um determinado momento, me vi encarando o CD player adquirido logo que cheguei à casa que vinha ocupando há três meses.

Havíamos sido resgatados...

Essa constatação me preencheu de um alívio momentâneo por excluir a hipótese de ter sido preso por uma tropa da Oz. Seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio, a possibilidade de Quatre ter sido colocado em risco ao me ajudar era nula, já que provavelmente, eu estava em mais uma de suas casas... Esse pensamento que chamou minha atenção para um fato que não podia ser ignorado:

Aquele não era o quarto que eu ocupava no esconderijo para o qual deveríamos ter voltado após a missão.

E por todos os demônios, eu havia sobrevivido.

- Infernos... – murmurei, sentindo minha garganta protestar devido ao ressecamento.

Relaxei de encontro ao colchão tentando reunir forças para me colocar de pé futuramente. Pensei na possibilidade de haver alguém na casa, e tentei imaginar quem estaria cuidando de mim durante esse tempo. Provavelmente Quatre, imaginei. Como se não bastasse os problemas que eu havia causado, ainda dava trabalho com meus ferimentos.

Imagens difusas piscavam diante dos meus olhos, ainda embaçadas por uma nevoa que insistia em acalmar meus nervos apesar dos meus esforços para ficar alerta. Eu havia tomado remédios, e fortíssimos, pelo estado de calamidade em que minha cabeça e sentidos se encontravam. E meus músculos? Nem se fala! Também pareciam estar muito longe da perfeição.

Comecei a tentar mover meu tornozelo e fui surpreendido pela incapacidade de senti-lo por completo. Tentei erguer minha cabeça para enxergar a ponta dos pés e fui abençoado com duas outras constatações, de uma só vez. Minhas costelas protestaram de um lado, enquanto meu ombro latejou do outro. Nada comparado ao que eu havia sentido no dia dos ferimentos, mas ainda sim, muito incômodo...

Droga! Eu estava completamente desorientado, e assustado por não estar sentindo absolutamente nada quando uma dor ferrenha deveria estar alojada em meu ombro, costelas e tornozelo...

Isso poderia significar apenas duas coisas:

Ou eles haviam me dado drogas para elefantes... Ou eu estava inconsciente há dias... Semanas talvez!

Escolher entre as duas hipóteses acendeu a chama do pânico em algum lugar da minha mente, e me vi lutando para mover qualquer membro, uma partezinha que fosse, só para ter certeza de que eu não estava inteiramente incapacitado. Por meus esforços, fui recompensado com o movimento de alguma parte que não consegui identificar, mas que estava abaixo da cintura, com certeza.

Minutos se passaram sem que ninguém viesse até o quarto, e isso só aumentou a minha curiosidade. Quem havia nos resgatado? Quatre estava mesmo bem? E o que houve com a bala no meu ombro? Quem cuidou de mim? Quanto tempo eu havia adormecido?

Eram tantas perguntas que minha mente dava voltas em si mesma, tentando localizar em alguma lacuna de memória, respostas para as minhas indagações. Mas ainda não era hora de ter minhas questões respondidas; como num passe de mágica, a névoa se apoderou dos meus sentidos me chamando para outra rodada.

_------o.o------_

Mais algum tempo se passou; talvez horas, e lá estava eu voltando da viagem, sentindo aquela mesma agonia causada pela desorientação. Dessa vez o momento foi mais rápido, sanado pela lembrança de já ter identificado meu atual abrigo como sendo um quarto. A novidade é que agora eu não estava sozinho, e a silhueta oculta nas sombras veio até mim, revelando Trowa e um pequeno sorriso aliviado em seu rosto.

- De volta ao mundo dos vivos? – observei sua aproximação fantasmagórica no quase breu em que o quarto se encontrava. Ele sentou-se calmamente ao meu lado, em uma cadeira que eu não havia percebido antes, e com o mesmo sorriso satisfeito, estendeu as mãos para um abajur... Que também me passou completamente despercebido.

- Precisei chutar alguns traseiros... – comecei, com uma voz estranha a meus próprios ouvidos. – Mas aqui estou...

Minha brincadeira pareceu convencê-lo de que pelo menos, ainda não havia chegado minha vez de fazer um tour pelo inferno. Sua expressão amenizou um pouco, e logo ele carregava o mesmo semblante fechado de sempre. Não como o de Heero ou Wufei, que muitas vezes me passavam a sensação de indiferença ou repreensão... Eu não sabia explicar exatamente o que via em seu rosto, mas às vezes, eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que por trás de toda aquela calma enervante, estava apenas um garoto sofrido demais para realmente se importar com alguma coisa.

- Quanto tempo eu estou apagado? – perguntei, tentando tirar aquela névoa densa que teimava em me impedir de raciocinar claramente.

- Hoje... Três dias.

Assobiei incapaz de esboçar outra reação; a idéia de ter ficado três dias completamente fora do ar me porrando como um punho de aço. É claro que era muito mais acolhedor do que a possibilidade de ter passado semanas inconsciente, mas logo chegaria o momento em que eu sairia do quarto e notaria as coisas ao meu redor sem saber quando ou como começaram.

Tentei mexer o braço como em meu ultimo despertar, mas meus movimentos continuavam restritos. Me senti como um daqueles presentes de aniversário bem embrulhados, com direito a laço em fita colorida. Minha respiração parecia mais fácil, o que me levava a crer que as costelas estavam se recuperando há seu tempo, e que minha ultima lembrança de despertar devia fazer mais que algumas horas.

Dessa vez, consegui sentir um pouco da pressão da bota, que agora eu podia ver imobilizando o meu pé ferido. Isso sem contar os hematomas e arranhões que deveriam estar ali, escondidos debaixo dos lençóis, mas eu não me atreveria a olhar tão cedo.

- Só está... Enfaixado. – lancei-lhe um olhar inquiridor, e ele reformulou sua declaração. – Foi muita sorte Chang está na base quando vocês enviaram o sinal... – começou com um tom de voz carregado e dolorido, diferente de qualquer lembrança que eu tinha de sua voz. – Eu e Heero estávamos recuperando nossos Gundans abandonados na ultima missão, e se o pior acontecesse... – em minha cabeça, adiantei um pouco as coisas, e percebi que sua dor vinha da possibilidade de algo ter acontecido com Quatre em sua ausência. O gosto amargo do arrependimento subiu garganta acima, e se eu não estivesse preocupado em recolher informações, teria colocado tudo para fora. – Quando chegamos você já estava devidamente reparado e medicado; sem a necessidade de uma cirurgia, apesar do estrago em seu ombro. Duas costelas foram fraturadas e o tornozelo é apenas uma torção que se complicou pelo esforço que você fez... Uma ou duas semanas imobilizado e poderá usá-lo novamente.

- E o ombro? – perguntei, incomodado com a idéia de passar um período muito longo com os movimentos atrofiados.

- Vai ser preciso um pouco de paciência... A bala se fragmentou no ferimento, não nos permitindo fazer testes maiores... Havia algo no interior que provocou uma aceleração no processo de inflamação, e o tecido foi muito danificado...

Em outras palavras: Você se tornará uma merda de um inválido por meses...

Meu rosto deve ter se contorcido de alguma maneira, e Trowa calou-se, deixando que eu brigasse com meus próprios demônios sem sua interferência. Eu agradecia por seu relato quase profissional sobre o meu estado, e podia ver que ele entendia o que representava para um soldado ter de ficar de molho por muito tempo... Se bem que dos cinco pilotos, eu era o campeão em número de acidentes com longos períodos de recuperação.

- Em dois meses no máximo...

- O que houve com o outro esconderijo? – perguntei repentinamente, não querendo ser alvo dos seus amparos. Consolo significa fraqueza, e estar drogado e enfaixado da cabeça aos pés era o suficiente para mim.

- Havia a possibilidade de a base ter sido rastreada, achamos melhor nos mudar antes que o pior acontecesse. – respondeu sem entrar em detalhes.

- Isso foi...

- Dois dias.

- Ah... – respondi meio sem jeito, tentando imaginar o grau da minha sonolência para não ter percebido nada. – E estão todos bem?

Ele fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e eu continuei encarando, esperando por mais algumas palavras.

- Wufei saiu ontem à noite, quando terminamos de nos estabelecer. Heero foi comprar alguns remédios, e Quatre...

Sua expressão mudou repentinamente; algo sombrio brilhou em seu olhar, mas sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça, foi Quatre e nosso resgate, mas ele não estaria ali se o loirinho estivesse em perigo.

- Trowa o que...?

- Ele não derramou uma lágrima...

A porta do quarto abriu antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo, e para acabar com todas as minhas duvidas, Quatre surgiu da escuridão do corredor, seu sorriso luminoso ao me ver, aquecendo até o ultimo dos meus ossos.

- Ele já acordou...? Você acordou! – ele quase correu em minha direção, parando ao lado de Trowa e analisando as faixas ao meu redor. Os segundos seguintes pareceram se estender enquanto ele dançava em sua impaciência, pulando de um pé para o outro querendo fazer algo, mas não sabendo se deveria.

- Hey, parceiro... Pensou que eu abandonaria você no meio das minhas latas de cera para Gundans?

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente, decidindo parar sua dancinha e dar a volta na cama, para sentar-se a minha esquerda e não causar nenhum desconforto.

- Eu estava tão preocupado...

- Eu estou bem. – estiquei meu baço para afagar-lhe os cabelos, mas o máximo que consegui foi segurar uma de suas mãos. As memórias da batalha em que eu havia sido quase moído vieram-me à mente em um poderoso flash. – E devo isso a você e ao seu Deus, não é mesmo?

Os olhos azuis se turvaram em lágrimas, e fui capaz de entender as palavras perdidas de Trowa.

Quatre era um doce... Sua inocência e seu bom coração um dia ainda seriam capazes de me derreter por completo...

- Por um momento pensei que você não fosse mais voltar...

- Está tudo bem agora... Você não precisa mais ser forte por mim. – estendi meu braço flácido em sua direção puxando-o para um abraço.

As palavras pareceram romper o que lhe impedia de derramar suas lágrimas e deixei que ele chorasse em meu ombro, lançando um olhar ou outro para Trowa que assistia a tudo com seu pequeno e estranho sorriso de volta aos lábios, sem dizer uma só palavra. Passamos algum tempo nessa posição desconfortável, até que Quatre engasgou entre um soluço e voltou a se sentar, com os olhos meio arregalados e a expressão preocupada.

- Dói em algum lugar? Você precisa de mais travesseiros? Um copo d'água quem sabe? – começou no seu desespero de sentir-se útil. – Trowa? O que está fazendo ai parado? Traga algo para ele beber!

Deixei uma risada rouca sair de seu confinamento em minha garganta, sentindo a tensão se esvair, como se uma ancora desprendesse dos meus pés.

- Hey rapazes! Eu estou bem! – puxei o loiro novamente, o envolvendo em um meio abraço.

Era tão estranho ver as pessoas mobilizadas ao meu redor; algo que eu nunca tive, e não estava preparado para aceitar sem oferecer uma boa resistência. Eu sei que para algumas pessoas essa declaração poderia soar idiota, mas meu espírito já havia sofrido tantas perdas que eu temia não ser capaz de passar por mais uma. Éramos soldados, e isso nos obrigava a ficar cara a cara com a morte a cada segundo de nossa existência. Apegar-me a eles seria colocar minha sanidade para cambalear em uma corda bamba...

A conversa perdurou por umas boas horas, onde Quatre me distraía contando sobre o resgate e encenava a reação paranóica de Wufei ao ver meu Gundam em estado de calamidade. Aquilo me aqueceu de uma forma inexplicável, mas não demorou muito para que o bom senso empurrasse para o fundo, não me permitindo sonhar demais.

Descobri que a troca de esconderijo foi organizada por Heero, que não gostou nada de me ver chegar todo ferrado e impossibilitado de fugir caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Sensato da parte dele, já que estávamos no mesmo local há alguns meses, e não era descartada a possibilidade de sermos rastreados, por mais seguras que as casas de Quatre e sua família costumassem ser. Teria de agradecê-lo futuramente, pois se algo de ruim acontecesse, eu teria de ser deixado para trás.

E convenhamos: morrer nas mãos da Oz por estar drogado demais para fugir, é um fim patético para um piloto Gundam. Eu pretendia perecer em uma batalha, cercado de MS para tudo que é lado e resistindo até o ultimo segundo...

Agora, se Deus me considerava digno de uma morte dessas... Eram outros quinhentos...

Quando o relógio marcou dez horas, Trowa voltou para o quarto com uma bandeja em mãos. Reconheci o conteúdo da tigela que ele trazia, como sendo sopa, mas o líquido que descansava no copo era algo que fugia ao meu conhecimento.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, torcendo o nariz para o líquido verde.

- Wufei disse que seria bom para você... – o loiro murmurou, tão o mais enojado do que eu.

- Mas ele não está... Em uma missão? – perguntei, enfiando um dedo no líquido e observando a textura da "coisa" em minha pele. – Cargueiros de touros não são abatidos tão facilmente...

- Foram ordens deixadas por ele... – Trowa explicou, parecendo muito divertido com a situação.

- Isso mesmo Duo... – Quatre apoiou ao meu lado. – Se vai te fazer bem...

- Por Deus! Isso não é comestível... – tentei, mas meus algozes estavam irredutíveis.

Refeição terminada e gororoba entornada, fui obrigado a tomar alguns remédios receitados pelo médico para combater a inflamação no ferimento e para me ajudar com a dor. É claro que havia um ou outro calmante ali no meio, o que explicava a dormência em meus músculos e o mal estar que me atingiu na primeira tentativa de acordar. Por mais que eu não quisesse passar por isso novamente, era óbvio que eu ainda não estava preparado para passar uma noite sem remédios. Aceitei; mas posso garantir que lutei muito até deixar que me medicassem, e não levou muito tempo para que eu voltasse às profundezas do sono.

_------o.o------_

Quando calmantes e anti-inflamatórios são combinados com recomendações médicas de repouso absoluto, uma nova escala de tempo é criada:

O tédio.

Essa escala poderosa transformou o que deveria ser quinze dias de convalescença em uma viagem prolongada a uma recém descoberta camada do inferno:

A zona dos paparicos.

Logo no primeiro dia descobri que precisaria usar cadeira de rodas por um tempo, não havendo a menor possibilidade de manusear um par de muletas decentemente. Como se isso não fosse humilhante por si só, eu ainda tinha que agüentar o "carrasco dos paparicos", vulgo Quatre, me cercando por todos os lados, fazendo questão de empurrar a maldita cadeira de rodas até a porta do banheiro. Para a minha sorte, a casa, apesar de ser grande, só possuía um andar, o que facilitava e muito minha locomoção pelos cômodos, principalmente quando eu precisava tirar o meu momento _foda-se o mundo_.

Nessas ocasiões eu "dirigia" a minha "máquina" para algum lugar da casa onde eu sabia que ninguém estaria, por exemplo, a biblioteca.

Me escondia entre uma das estantes mais afastadas, debaixo da escada de acesso ao nível superior. Eu ficava lá o tempo necessário para esfriar a cabeça e voltar ao convívio social sem sentir ímpetos de atropelar alguém.

E nesses dias tenebrosos, me vi desejando copiosamente que Wufei voltasse do buraco em que havia se enfiado. Não que fossemos os melhores amigos ou coisa parecida; na verdade, eu tinha sérias suspeitas de que ele nem mesmo ligava para a minha existência, mas era dessa imparcialidade que eu estava necessitando no momento.

A sua maneira, Trowa tentava amenizar as coisas quando estava por perto; eu notava seus olhares significativos para o loiro. Mas era só o moreno se afastar para Quatre começar tudo de novo, e pior; tirando o atraso pelas horas de paparicos que não pode me dar. Para alguns, poderia até parecer uma desfeita da minha parte, mas era difícil aceitar coisas com as quais eu não estava acostumado a ter. Eu seria eternamente grato por aquelas demonstrações de carinho que ele tinha para comigo, mas não me sentia preparado para retribuir como era esperado.

No final da segunda semana, minha taboa de salvação era a consulta da terça-feira, onde fariam a remoção da bota. É claro que, sendo eu Duo Maxwell, já havia tentado retirá-la algumas vezes...

Grande erro.

Quatre teve um chilique tão grande que cheguei à conclusão de que ficar com a bota era muito mais confortável do que ter um árabe dando sermões sobre _"a conduta adequada de um paciente"_.

Quando o dia santo chegou, Heero estava voltando de uma missão sem que eu nem ao menos tivesse desconfiado de sua partida. A verdade é que nesses quinze dias, poucas foram as vezes que eu o vi de fato. Ele costumava ser o enfermeiro da madrugada, trazendo os remédios que eu tomava por volta das três da manhã, horário em que meu corpo oscila entre o efeito do calmante e a espera pela próxima rodada de medicamentos. É vergonhoso admitir que nesse período eu esteja tão debilitado pela sonolência que mal possa distinguir quem é quem em meu quarto, e se não fosse pelos outros, jamais desconfiaria que era o japonês o encarregado da tarefa noturna.

Durante o dia, Heero tem suas próprias preocupações, que acredito girar em torno de seu Gundam e suas missões... Afinal, que outras preocupações uma pessoa com o apelido de "máquina" poderia ter?

De qualquer forma, quando ele viu nossa mobilização para ir ao hospital, pediu para nos acompanhar surpreendendo não só a mim, mas aos meus dois _coleguinhas_ também. Surpresas à parte, fui felicitado com a retirada da maldita bota, e sinceramente, pensei que todos os meus problemas estariam acabados. É claro que meu ombro ainda estava imobilizado e precisando de muitos cuidados devido à gravidade da lesão; mas só de saber que eu não precisaria ser carregado de um lado para outro, muito menos da maldita cadeira de rodas... Ah! Aquilo já era motivo o suficiente para voltar a ver o dia em tons pastéis...

Eu precisaria de fisioterapia, é claro! Não esperava conseguir sair correndo depois da consulta, mas o pesadelo estava terminando...

- Eu posso mandar instalar algumas barras para ele...

Ou assim eu pensava.

- Ele não precisa restringir-se ao hospital... – ouvi Quatre comentar do banco do carona. – Posso ajudá-lo com as seções, até que ele esteja pronto para usar a academia...

- Nada disso! – interrompi sem cerimônias. – Não sou nenhum inválido, posso muito bem ir até lá fazer as minhas seções...

- Você não é um invalido, eu sei disso... – repreendeu com seus olhos culposos. – Quero apenas me assegurar que você terá a melhor recuperação possível.

- Eu posso ter uma ótima recuperação no hospital! – insisti.

- Mas Duo...

Encarei os olhos de Trowa que observavam tudo pelo retrovisor _quase_ me incentivando a continuar. Ao meu lado, Heero apenas contemplava a discussão, sem se manifestar a respeito.

- Mas nada. – sentenciei, tentando recobrar a amenidade que eu havia encontrado no hospital. – Por mais que eu adore cativeiros Quatre, aquela casa está me deixando sufocado!

Senti uma pontada de culpa antes que o silêncio caísse sobre nós. Quatre encolheu-se em seu lugar, e não me atrevi a procurar os olhos de Trowa novamente, temendo uma repreensão de sua parte. Eu sabia que o loiro tinha as melhores intenções do mundo, e o admirava por sua generosidade e desprendimento; mas seria tão difícil entender que no momento tudo o que eu precisava era autonomia? E não uma babá vinte e quatro horas?

O clima denso permaneceu sem que nenhum de nós ousasse quebrar...

Como se eu realmente esperasse que Trowa ou Heero falassem alguma coisa...

Quando o carro estacionou, minha vontade foi voar para fora e me esconder em meu refugio, mas eu temia machucar alguma coisa e acabar prolongando o repouso. Respirei fundo catando cada gota de paciência que me restava, esperando que Quatre ou Trowa viesse me ajudar a chegar ao meu quarto, mas fui surpreendido pelos olhos azuis de Heero me observando do lado de fora.

- Braço esquerdo. – comandou em seu tom monocórdio, estendendo uma das mãos para mim.

Ok. Quem poderia imaginar?

Bem, eu que não queria pensar a respeito; Heero já havia me dado muitas horas de reflexão para o meu gosto. Preferi acreditar que ele estivesse compadecido com o meu estado de nervosos depois de observar a pequena discussão no carro.

- Muito, muito obrigado, cara!

Aceitei sua ajuda com muito gosto, enquanto Trowa levava Quatre para dentro de casa. Eu esperava do fundo do meu coração que ele tentasse falar com ele novamente.

Meio que cambaleei e manquei até meu quarto, contente por Heero ter dado apenas apoio, e não arriscado me arrastar como certas pessoas tentariam. Ele me deixou na cama enquanto abria as cortinas e janelas para que o sol da manhã entrasse, tirando um pouco da morbidez do cômodo. De fato, o aspecto do lugar melhorou mil vezes mais, mas eu não pretendia ficar muito tempo ali de qualquer forma.

- Vamos ficar bem, não vamos amigo? – perguntei debilmente para o tornozelo, novamente tomado pelo entusiasmo de ver meu corpo livre de uma das amarras que me prendiam no esconderijo.

- Não vai demorar mais que uma semana.

Levantei a cabeça e mirei a porta onde Heero estava encostado e voltei a olhar para o pé, considerando a idéia de estar louco e o pedaço de carne ter realmente respondido.

Mas não era possível...

Eram apenas calmantes e anti-inflamatórios... Eu não estava tomando drogas tão fortes assim.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntei, tentando uma comunicação maior.

Ele deu de ombros e virou-se para sair, mas pude ouvir sua voz do corredor.

- É o que se espera de um piloto Gundam...

Eu não precisava dizer pela milésima vez que estava surpreso...

Mas eu estava surpreso!

Heero distribuir uma palavra quase... _Amiga_, é um fenômeno ainda não registrado, ao menos pelos meus ouvidos. Não que Heero seja algum tipo de monstro insensível...

Apesar de que insensível...

Bem, eu prefiro pensar que ele é reservado demais para tomar partido de algo que não o envolva. Essa é a defesa dele contra o mundo, assim como eu tenho as minhas próprias barreiras. Claro que, seu jeito frio e estóico costuma machucar qualquer um que tenha coração, mas quem sou eu para julgá-lo?

Problemas a parte, procurei por um short e uma blusa folgada e manquei até o banheiro, rezando para que um bom banho de água quente fosse o suficiente para dissipar um pouco da rigidez dos músculos da perna e também uma porção da minha tensão; apenas o necessário para que eu encarasse Quatre com paciência o suficiente para não esquecer que seus atos sufocantes eram guiados por seu bom coração.

O banho demorou mais de uma hora, onde aproveitei da água quente para tentar realizar alguns movimentos; eu estava me precipitando, é verdade, mas a empolgação era muito maior que o meu bom senso. Desembaracei o cabelo em tempo record, troquei os curativos do ombro e enfaixei o pé com uma tala firme para dar sustentação. Quando me senti pronto para encarar a todos comecei a mancar desajeitadamente, dando graças a Deus por ter encontrado todos na sala.

E deixando claro que, quando digo todos, me refiro a Trowa e seu fiel escudeiro, porque a essa hora Heero costuma mexer em seu Gundam ou sumir se enfiando em algum lugar onde ninguém possa vê-lo.

Aproximei-me o mais silenciosamente que um manco conseguiria, mas chamei a atenção dos dois assim que entrei. Na mesinha de centro, o laptop de um deles estava aberto, e pelas caras, eu nem precisava perguntar para saber do que se tratava.

- Você deveria estar colocando peso nesse pé? – Trowa repreendeu em seu tom contido, mas eu não estava com humor para brigar com ninguém e simplesmente sentei em uma poltrona próxima, de onde poderia observar tudo, já que não faria parte.

- De quem é a bomba? – perguntei, uma voz contente em minha cabeça repetindo como um mantra: _"tem que ser ele, tem que ser ele, tem que ser ele..."_.

- É um pouco mais complicado do que isso... – Quatre respondeu cabisbaixo, fitando inconsolável a tela do laptop. – Trowa acabou de aceitar uma missão, e eu... Bem... Os Maguanak interceptaram um...

- Você vai. – interrompi com um tom sério, não admitindo ressalvas. Minha mente se dividindo em duas: uma apoiada pela voz histérica de tanta animação, e a outra se revirando de culpa, por uma parte desejar que ele vá embora.

Os olhos azuis voltaram-se imediatamente para mim, e eu vi ali todo o seu receio de me deixar _sozinho_ durante um período que ele julgava complicado. Queria ficar irritado com ele porque isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, mas eu estava irremediavelmente cativado por aquele loiro... Estava começando a empurrar minha pobre alma para caminhar sobre a instável corda da vida...

- Seja realista: eu tenho cara de quem vai fazer fisioterapia? – lhe perguntei, colocando no rosto um de meus sorrisos mais convincentes. – Sei que você se preocupa, mas não se esqueça que mesmo machucado, ainda sou um soldado... Prometo que vou cuidar bem desse pé aqui, e tomarei o remédio direitinho.

- Ainda sim, e se algo acontecer? Wufei está em outro abrigo. Não tenho previsão de volta, e Trowa também estará longe.

- Sempre pode acontecer algo Q. – chamei-o pelo apelido, tentando dobra-lo. – Estamos numa guerra lutando contra Deus e todo o Universo... – olhei para Trowa num pedido mudo de ajuda.

- Duo tem razão Quatre. Não podemos parar uma guerra a cada vez que um de nós se machucar. – apontou em toda a sua sabedoria. – Além do mais, Heero estará aqui por um tempo...

Er... Eu disse sabedoria?

Essa não foi a frase mais inteligente que o moreno já proferiu, e tenho certeza que Quatre teria rido se tivesse um senso de humor mais aguçado.

- Fazemos o seguinte: eu deixo você instalar as malditas barras e vou à fisioterapia. – ele me olhou satisfeito e eu sorri em triunfante. – Em troca...

Foi preciso muito jogo de cintura, e todo o estoque de frases que Trowa possuía para convencer o loiro a pegar a missão. Mas só depois de uma tarde toda de recomendações, promessas e imposições, Quatre mandou uma confirmação e começou a arrumar as coisas para partir, ao mesmo passo em que Trowa fazia os preparativos para a sua própria missão.

Dessa vez não ousei cometer a indelicadeza de atrapalhar aquele momento tão especial para os dois. Poderia dizer que muito mais difícil do que para qualquer um de nós. Eles tiveram a coragem de quebrar uma das regras que nos mantinha vivos, e para eles, partir significava muito mais do que rumar para uma batalha.

Quando anoiteceu, nos servimos de uma refeição farta preparada por Quatre, tendo toda a cara de ter sido feita especialmente para Trowa como um presente de despedida. Jantamos em silêncio, cada um com as suas preocupações e até mesmo Heero parecia ter algo incômodo em mente; eu podia ver pelas suas sobrancelhas constantemente franzidas durante toda a refeição.

Comi menos do que gostaria, mais preocupado em deixá-los a sós do que me alimentar. Eu queria recompensar Quatre por ter sido um pouco grosseiro diante de sua preocupação para comigo e principalmente por ter partido às pressas da ultima vez. A sombra que vi passar pelos olhos de Trowa ficaria marcada na minha cabeça por um bom tempo, e para evitar mais um peso na consciência, valeria a pena comer comida requentada mais tarde.

Sem vontade nenhuma de voltar para o quarto, iniciei minha peregrinação para a biblioteca no outro extremo da casa e passei lá um bom tempo, perdido entre as estantes selecionando vários livros que eu leria nos próximos dias de confinamento. Minhas prateleiras favoritas continuavam sendo as do fundo do cômodo, até porque, ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de verificar o outro nível da sala. Eu mal podia mancar, que dirá subir escadas.

As horas passaram sem que eu percebesse, e me assustei quando ouvi as doze badaladas soarem baixinhas vindo da sala de estar. Abandonei minha leitura esperando ter dado tempo o suficiente para aqueles dois ficarem à vontade. Levantei do canto em que havia me enfiado entre a junção de duas estantes e meu tornozelo protestou imediatamente, latejando contra a pressão da tala e da faixa. Olhei desolado para a montanha de livros que pretendia levar, não vendo possibilidade de carregá-los comigo, pois precisaria usar a mão boa para buscar o apoio das paredes...

Seria um passeio doloroso...

Levei um tempo considerável para chegar até a sala, usando a velha técnica dos pulinhos para alcançar o meu destino. Me apoiei em uma parede próxima com meu pensamento voltado inteiramente par as aspirinas que deveriam estar na cozinha, tentando imaginar se agüentaria chegar até lá sem terminar de acabar com as minhas costelas maltratadas pelo esforço.

Essa noite com certeza entraria para a lista dos momentos em que eu gostaria de ter tido um pouco mais de paciência... Se eu não tivesse esquecido de levar algum apoio ou aviso a alguém...

- O que houve com a sua perna?

Senti meu corpo estremecer ao mesmo passo em que meu coração fez uma força descomunal para fugir pela boca... Acho que me contorci mais do que estremeci, engasgando um grito que teria acordado toda a casa se eu o tivesse liberado.

- Mas que merda! – reclamei, dando um pulo para me virar sem usar o pé dolorido. Era Heero e sua voz de trovão, vindo só Deus sabe da onde. – Merda Yuy, você quer me matar? Você não pode surgir do nada desse jeito, sabia! As pessoas normais fazem barulhos quando anda... Não estamos numa maldita missão!

Meu coração batia com violência em seu abrigo, e se eu não estivesse tão ocupado em controlá-lo, talvez tivesse percebido naquele momento o meio sorriso alojado no rosto do japonês, que se aproximava aparentemente intrigado.

- O que houve com a sua perna? – perguntou novamente.

- Exagerei... – respondi contrariado, ainda me recuperando do susto. – Mas... O que você estava fazendo no escuro, Heero? Por acaso estava armando uma tocaia?

Ele apenas deu de ombros, mas eu já estava acostumado com a sua "eloqüência". Me sentia extremamente incomodado com aquela sua presença imponente e seu olhar gelado; nos meus melhores dias, já teria dado as costas e partido há um bom tempo, mas eu estava realmente preocupado com o meu tornozelo, e já que ele havia perguntado...

- Mas já que você está aqui... Será que poderia dar uma olhada?

Ele grunhiu alguma coisa inteligível, como eu esperava, e ajoelhou-se para analisar o lugar da torção, sem me tocar em momento algum.

Olhando assim, ele até parecia se importar, não é mesmo?

- Isso vai precisar de gelo. – alertou em seu tom monocórdio, atestando o óbvio.

- Era isso que eu pretendia fazer antes de você tentar me matar... – reclamei quando ele levantou e nossos olhos se encontraram. – Se Quatre desconfiar vai querer cancelar aquela maldita missão e eu terei de agüentá-lo por mais... O que foi? – parei de tagarelar, incomodado com a forma como as sobrancelhas de Heero se uniam cada vez mais no centro da testa. – Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Não, porque eu...

- Você fala demais... – ele resmungou, e foi como se eu recebesse um balde de água fria na cabeça.

- Hn... – virei a cara, escondendo meu aborrecimento. – Desculpe, mas foi você quem montou uma tocaia no meio da sala escura, e não eu. Se não quer me ouvir falar pode ir embora e...

E não é que ele realmente me deu as costas? Maldito!

Aquilo me irritou profundamente, mas tive de engolir todo o meu orgulho ao sentir meu tornozelo protestar preso na faixa, que parecia muito mais apertada do que quando a coloquei mais cedo.

- Heero... Espera! – chamei, mancando poucos paços até alcançá-lo. – Hm... Acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha para chegar ao quarto... – sorri sem graça, olhando para o pé machucado.

- Baka...

Duas tentativas desajeitadas foram necessárias até encontrarmos uma boa posição; eu com meu braço esquerdo passado em seu pescoço, e ele segurando minha cintura, me ajudando a não colocar todo o peso no pé direito. Se estivesse com o meu baço inteiro...

Eu odiava ser tão dependente das pessoas, me sentir um inválido... A que ponto cheguei tendo que ser quase carregado por Heero Yuy? E o quão ruim minha aparência deveria estar para ele aceitar me ajudar _quase_ sem reclamar?

- Fique com a perna esticada, eu volto com o gelo...

Balancei a cabeça debilmente sem ter visto Heero me acomodar na cama. Tentei dobrar o joelho para ver o tornozelo mais de perto, mas meus músculos estavam rígidos e doloridos demais. Não demorou muito para que o japonês voltasse com um saco de gelo e analgésicos.

Tudo o que eu precisava para passar uma noite tranqüila.

Voei em cima do frasco retirando logo dois comprimidos para sanar a dor de uma vez. Mas Heero foi mais rápido e deu um leve tapa na minha mão fazendo com que "as coisas santas" caíssem no chão.

- Heero... – grunhi em um tom claro de ameaça.

- Você vai tomar remédio às três horas e não deveria estar misturando...

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom... – cortei irritado.

Ele estava certo! Eu não poderia estar misturando os malditos remédios com os analgésicos, e quis matar Heero por ele estar com a razão. Eu estava com dor, sentindo o início de uma enxaqueca e para completar, meu estômago estava armando uma revolta contra o jantar.

Não faltava mais nada.

Lancei-lhe um olhar injuriado, e aceitei o único comprimido que ele me oferecia, desejando que fosse algum tipo de pílula mágica. Heero não demorou muito a me deixar sozinho, e eu deitei colocando a bolsa de gelo no tornozelo. Depois de uma hora ou menos, o sono finalmente me venceu e da madrugada só me restou uma vaga lembrança de alguém vir trazer o meu remédio das três, mas eu estava cansado demais para me preocupar com isso.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E ele diz que anda numa linha tênue

Entre o que é e o que poderia ser.

Ele está chegando perto

De algo que não pode entender.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Continua...**

-

**H**um... Não está nem próximo do que eu queria... Mas, eu tentei...

**N**ão pretendia postar o capítulo agora, mas uma certa pessoa me mataria se eu não colocasse essa semana ainda. Fê-chan, ta aí como eu prometi.

**A**inda faltam uns dois ou três capítulos para _Shot_ terminar, até lá, decido o que fazer com Aurora

**A**gradecimentos a Shinny (viu? ele nem morreu... isso é bom, né? XD) e Ju (fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado desse aqui também ) , que não pude responder aos reviews. Muito obrigada!

**E** para aqueles que respondi... Os reviews de vocês são tudo de bom

**P**eço desculpas "novamente outra vez" pelos erros que possam estar por ai...

'**T**é a próxima! o/


	3. Shot III

**Nesse aqui:** 2+1; angst, linguagem explicita, Duo POV, OOC, TWT. **_Contém Spoilers._**

**Disclaimer: **Hum... É difícil declarar aqui para todos, mas... Apesar das visitinhas constantes do Heero e do Duo, eles não me pertencem; assim como os outros personagens e toa a série... (droga -.-') E para completar... Essa é uma atividade não remunerada (again -.-'')

**Agradecimentos: **_Um muito obrigado a Blanxe, sempre muito paciente, dessa vez dando uma mega-ajuda com a tradução da música... God, thanks... Y.Y__**

* * *

**_

**_Aurora

* * *

_**

Eu estou encontrando meu caminho de volta a sanidade de novo

Mesmo que eu não saiba realmente o que eu vou fazer quando chegar lá

Respiro e seguro firme

Rodopio mais uma vez

E graciosamente caio de novo nos braços da misericórdia...

* * *

_**Shot - III**_

Dormi até não sentir mais vontade e quando acordei a dor havia passado quase por completo. A primeira coisa que fiz foi checar o tornozelo; milagrosamente, eu havia conseguido passar a noite inteira sustentando o pé no montinho de almofadas que havíamos montado para receber a compressa de gelo de forma "confortável". O inchaço estava visivelmente menor do que horas atrás, tirando um peso e tanto dos meus ombros. Eu não teria problemas com Quatre, assim como não complicaria mais o meu estado já precário.

Deixei meu corpo cair contra o colchão querendo aproveitar um pouco mais daquele breve momento de despreocupação. Virei o rosto ligeiramente para o lado esquerdo, a fim de fitar o relógio na cômoda, e levou alguns segundos para que minha mente sonolenta registrasse a informação do visor digital: não apenas a dor, mas a hora do café da manhã também havia passado, e se eu não me apressasse um pouquinho chegaria atrasado para o almoço.

O relógio marcava onze e cinqüenta.

Eu teria pulado da cama se estivesse em condições, mas ao invés disso retirei lentamente o pé do apoio em que ele havia passado a noite, e com cuidado me sentei, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e tentando me concentrar o bastante para não ter um ataque de pura frustração dentro daquele quarto.

Merda! Eu havia esquecido completamente! Trowa e Quatre estavam de saída logo pela manhã, e a essa hora já deveriam estar muito longe. Isso fazia com que eu me sentisse um fracasso, quase um bastardo. Eles haviam me dado tanto apoio nesses quinze dias... Quatre me enlouquecendo, mas cuidando de mim como se eu fosse da sua família, e Trowa não deixando que eu pirasse de vez, tendo sempre uma palavra de apoio... O mínimo que eu poderia... Que eu _deveria_ ter feito era me despedido decentemente, abraçado cada um deles pedindo desculpas pelo transtorno e agradecendo pela paciência...

Mas eu estava tão cansado... Tão aliviado por estar me recuperando de pelo menos um dos traumas que... Droga!

Ouvi um leve ranger de dobradiças e levantei a cabeça, encontrando um par de olhos azuis encarando o meu show silencioso. Por uma fração de segundos tentei imaginar se sua reação seria a mesma caso eu tivesse dado vazão a minha frustração e resolvido quebrar a mim e ao resto do quarto. De qualquer forma, creio que essa tenha sido a primeira vez que a presença do japonês me era completamente indesejada.

- Quando eles partiram...? – perguntei vagamente, observando sua expressão fechada.

- Assim que amanheceu. – respondeu em seu costumeiro tom indiferente. – Vim te buscar para a fisioterapia.

- É... Eu sei... – murmurei, mal percebendo que estava começando a ficar monossilábico. – Cinco minutos. – e sem mais palavras levantei, quase praguejando por não ter testado a resistência do tornozelo, mas agradecido por ele não ter falhado.

Uma ducha morna e rápida foi o suficiente para me acordar e como já havia lavado o cabelo no dia anterior não tive um problema a mais, afinal, já era difícil tomar banho enfaixado, que dirá lavar os cabelos. Puxei um jeans preto pendurando atrás da porta e o vesti desajeitadamente, sentindo uma agonia crescente em abater. Deixei o banheiro e quando entrei no quarto Heero ainda estava lá, parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada.

- Quando eu disse cinco minutos, não quis dizer para você parar e esperar ai... – debochei, sentindo os primeiros sinais de um dia com um humor intragável.

Heero fez um 'hm' que não me dei ao trabalho de responder, fazendo apenas um esforço para ignorar sua presença inconveniente. Desfiz e refiz a trança com um pouco de dificuldade, mas depois de anos de prática, creio que seria capaz de fazer aquele trabalhinho usando até os pés. Estendi a mão para o criado mudo onde havia deixado o material para enfaixar minha perna, e realizei a tarefa sem muito cuidado, sabendo que eu teria de tirar quando chegasse ao hospital. Ainda achava idiota a idéia de fazer fisioterapia tendo sido o tempo de imobilização tão curto, mas depois da noite anterior não me custaria nada fazer uma, duas... Talvez até três seções. Depois disso, trabalharia ao meu próprio tempo, provavelmente muito mais rápido do que o pretendido pelo médico, e estaria recuperado quando a hora de trabalhar o ombro chegasse.

Ouvi Heero perguntar alguma coisa, mas apenas grunhi. O pensamento sobre esse hábito ser contagioso foi considerado por alguns instantes, mas foi novamente substituído pelas reflexões sobre a nova condição em que eu havia me colocado.

E continuou lá durante todo o trajeto para o hospital, tendo sido interrompido somente enquanto eu _tentava_ assimilar o que a médica dizia, para depois voltar a me afogar em conjecturas o resto do dia. Podia parecer besteira; _eu _começava a me perguntar se não seria besteira. Mas analisando o meu histórico de perdas, não era de se estranhar que meu coração e minha mente trabalhassem em conjunto para proteger o que restara da minha alma fragmentada. Havia me criado nas ruas. Terrenos abandonados, becos, latas de lixo e até mesmo esgotos foram meu lar durante muito, muito tempo. Por mais sofrido que tenha sido ali eu aprendi grande parte das coisas que levei e levo comigo para o resto da vida.

Foi ali que eu conheci outras crianças existindo em uma sobrevida como a minha, ou até pior, e tenho certeza que sem essa experiência, não existiria um Duo Maxwell, muito menos o Shinigami.

Particularmente, não gosto de relembrar esse período da minha vida, me doendo alcançar os rostinhos infantis no fundo da minha memória sabendo que ficou apenas para mim a responsabilidade de recordá-los. Não sabia por quando tempo aquela lembrança resistiria, mas enquanto resistisse eu faria por merecer aquele privilégio, e honraria cada um deles... Assim como honraria a memória do homem mais humano que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer...

Ah... Esse sim é um episódio do qual não gosto de recordar, e admito para os quatro ventos que nunca foi e possivelmente, nunca será superado.

E nem preciso dizer que ele pereceu, assim como todas as pessoas das quais me aproximei...

Foi assim durante toda a minha curta vida, até que assumi o peso de Shinigami com as próprias mãos e decidi que eu levaria a morte para aqueles que a mereciam, evitando que mais crianças inocentes precisassem se abrigar em esgotos e comer de lixeiras para sobreviver...

É... Acho que a vida não podia reclamar de minhas barreiras, quando foi ela mesma quem as construiu... Barreiras essas que estavam ruindo a cada segundo, e por mais que estivesse tentando ergue-la novamente, meus esforços estavam sendo em vão.

Eu querendo ou não, Quatre havia iniciado a minha caminhada para algo que não teria volta. Não somente ele, mas todos pareciam estar fazendo a sua parte para torturar a minha alma saturada de perdas. Minha maior certeza era de que agora eu não seria capaz de dar mil por cento em uma batalha; existiria sempre uma porcentagem, mesmo que mínima, ligada a qualquer um deles e rezando para que um dos tiros não os acertasse... Para que _eu_ fosse o alvo no lugar de qualquer um deles...

Essa era uma de todas as complicações agridoces que a amizade trazia para um soldado, e sinceramente, eu não saberia dizer se estava ou não preparado para isso.

Na verdade, o que eu não sabia é se valeria a pena... Não por mim, mas por eles.

Enquanto eu estivesse por perto, Shinigami estaria comigo...

Rondando, esperando...

E quando tudo estivesse bem, quando eu pensasse que nada seria capaz de quebrar o que havia sido construído, ele seria novamente a ancora com o mundo real... Mostrando-me o que acontece quando não somos capazes de proteger as pessoas que amamos...

A questão era: eu estava preparado para proteger a todos eles?

Eles me deixariam protegê-los?

A noite me alcançou sozinho e contemplativo, largado em uma cadeira na varando olhando para tudo sem enxergar ou absorver nada. Devo dizer que minha ligação com o mundo real foi um ronco alto e distinto produzido pelo meu estômago, e sem ele, creio que teria permanecido ali pro um bom tempo. Enquanto fugia de minhas amarguras acabei me prendendo a algo que nem havia passado pela minha cabeça. Como Quatre não estava em casa, muito menos Trowa ou Wufei e meu braço estava ruim... Sobrava para Heero o trabalho de cozinhar. É claro que na casa ainda haviam empregados; muito poucos é verdade, mas um deles trabalhava na cozinha antes de chegarmos e dispensá-lo. Chame de paranóia ou o que quiser, mas nós tínhamos um sério problema em comer comida feita por terceiros e mesmo que os empregados fossem de confiança, cada vez que fazíamos uma parada nas casas dos Winner era de praxe nos revezarmos na preparação das refeições, como uma medida de _segurança_.

Mas, voltando ao _"sobrava Heero"_, eu estava enfaixado e impossibilitado de cozinhar algo descente usando apenas uma mão. Isso significava que o japonês deveria ter se encarregado da refeição.

E meu estômago doeu diante dessa hipótese.

Não que Heero cozinhasse mal; a aparência não era de todo o ruim, diria que tecnicamente perfeita; mas faltava muito sabor naquela comida. Acho que talvez ele não se importe com o gosto da comida. Até onde eu sei, Heero foi treinado para ser um piloto de categoria, não um _chef_ de cozinha. Soldados podem muito bem se alimentar de barras energéticas e bebidas proteinadas, cozinhar pra quê?

Eu mesmo não teria aprendido nada se não fosse... Se não fosse pela irmã Helen, que tinha uma mão incrível para fazer doce...

- Mas quem garante que foi o Heero que cozinhou? – falei para o meu estômago, querendo empurrar certas memórias de volta para sua caixinha. – Se ele tiver lembrado vai ser muita coisa...

E lembrou.

E nem fez o favor de encomendar alguma coisa, confirmando minha teoria de que ele não se importava com o gosto... Ou ainda, que nunca haviam lhe dito que sua comida era... Sem sal. É claro que, depois de uns cinco minutos sentados na mesa sem uma palavra da parte dele eu levantei esse tópico, vendo nele minha única chance de arrancar mais que alguns resmungos. De fato, eu consegui um pouco mais do que isso; _sim_ e _não_, que são obviamente palavras, foram muito utilizadas por ele. E no final, quando suas sobrancelhas estavam quase fundidas no meio da testa, tamanho o seu incômodo, eu consegui arrancar uma frase completa:

"_Não será necessário"._

Perceba ali a presença do verbo; algo muito raro nas frases proferidas para mim.

Mas o maior prêmio da noite foi conseguido quando lhe disse que ensinaria algumas técnicas de "_como pilotar um fogão_" assim que meu ombro estivesse recuperado. E usando exatamente essas palavras eu arranquei um pequeno, quase imperceptível, ínfimo _meio_ sorriso.

Mas já era alguma coisa.

Depois de três dias convivendo sozinhos naquela casa, Heero e eu já adotávamos uma certa rotina, muito mais do que eu poderia _sonhas_ em esperar dele. Depois da terceira seção de fisioterapia, me auto-liberei e resolvi que continuaria com os exercícios na academia que havia no porão da casa. Eu passava parte da manhã exercitando o tornozelo torcido e algumas vezes Heero descia para fazer sua própria seção usando os aparelhos que eu nem poderia chegar perto. Nesses dias, eu aproveitava para abusar um pouquinho e quando percebia que ele estava prestes a subir, pedia gentilmente que ele me ajudasse a chegar até o quarto. Heero sempre murmurava algo como _"nunca aprende"_, ou o tradicional _"americano baka_", mas eu ignorava; parte por não entender metade dos seus grunhidos, e outra por estar contente com sua ajuda.

Era surpreendente, mas eu tinha de admitir que Heero era uma "companhia" muito mais tolerável que Quatre havia sido durante os quinze dias em que fiquei acamado. O soldado estóico tinha algo que o loiro não teria nem em um milhão de anos: indiferença.

Falando assim pode até parece um despautério, mas a paz e sossego que eu desfrutei naqueles dias foram o suficiente para colocar minha cabeça em ordem, e eu diria que até elevar o meu astral. Não que Heero estivesse me ignorando por completo até porque, não creio que conseguiria ficar em paz com os seus costumeiros olhares reprovadores.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda assumia o papel de enfermeiro da madrugada, nunca deixando que eu esquecesse de tomar meus remédios. Eu era inteiramente agradecido, pois era capaz de dormir despreocupado e isso influenciava a velocidade da minha recuperação.

Mas fora os encontros ocasionais na academia, o japonês ainda sumia das minhas vistas durante o resto do dia, provavelmente, enfurnado naquele esconderijo que eu ainda não havia descoberto, ou fazendo alguma coisa em seu Gundam. Isso eu não poderia averiguar, já que o hangar que acolhia nossas máquinas ficava no meio de uma colina arborizada no fundo da casa, terreno que eu não poderia pisar tão cedo; pelo menos não sem ajuda.

Na hora do almoço ele costumava aparecer ou eu me virava com alguma coisa que havia restado na geladeira ou com as sobras da refeição da noite anterior. Quando anoitecia eu apenas esperava a hora da janta chegar, e certo como o dia, Heero já havia preparado uma das suas comidas sem graça e eu me sentava a sua frente, tentando puxar algum assunto que me rendesse mais de uma frase completa.

Demorou um pouco, mas no começo da nossa segunda semana juntos, enquanto ele me ajudava com o curativo do ombro depois do jantar, eu consegui o que poderíamos chamar de diálogo.

- Heero... – chamei timidamente, o observando por debaixo da franja. Ele grunhiu algo inteligível, mas eu já estava preparado para isso, e para o meu próprio bem interpretei aquilo como um _"pode prosseguir"_. – Eu sei que já tenho lhe causado muitos problemas... – suas mãos diminuíram o ritmo com que trabalhavam em meu ombro e eu o interpretei novamente, dessa vez como um sinal de que tinha sua atenção. – Hm... Será que você podia me levar com você da próxima vez que for ver o Wing?

Ele parou o que fazia para me encarar abertamente, e eu permaneci em minha posição, admito, intimidado com a intensidade do seu olhar. Eu sabia que ele fazia aquilo de propósito sempre que queria me impedir de prosseguir com alguma idéia, por isso apenas esperei que ele desse o próximo passo.

- Quer que eu te leve até o hangar? – ele repetiu, parecendo querer ter certeza do que eu estava dizendo.

- É... – confirmei. – Eu queria dar uma olhada no Deathscythe, se você não se importar.

E alguém poderia perguntar: _"E porque diabos você está pedindo justamente para Heero Yuy?"._

E eu responderia: primeiramente, porque eu queria ver o scythe o mais rápido o possível e não fazia idéia de quando os outros retornariam. Segundo, porque mesmo que os outros estivessem em casa, Heero seria o único que me levaria até lá.

Eu havia tirado essa conclusão durante as minhas horas vazias na parte da tarde, enquanto _tentava_ ler um livro no sossego da biblioteca. Estranhamente, o japonês era o único que entendia a minha necessidade de ter um espaço e suspeito que nem mesmo Wufei fosse capaz de me permitir essa estripulia. Talvez fosse apenas meu lado positivo maquiando o que seria pura indiferença; mas qualquer que fosse o motivo, eu tinha certeza que se eu pedisse do jeito certo, Heero me levaria até meu Gundam.

- Por que? – ele perguntou calmamente, voltando a realizar o trabalho de enfaixe.

Ciente de que ao menos ele me escutaria, ergui meu rosto fazendo o melhor para encará-lo, estando ele atrás de mim.

- Porque sim, oras! – ele resmungou alguma coisa e eu elaborei. – Olha Heero, eu prometo que não vou sair voando; até porque, o scythe ainda não está em condições para isso.

- Seu tornozelo ainda não está cem por cento...

- Eu sei... Mas você também sabe que eu estou muito melhor... Nem estou mancando mais...

- Duo...

- Heero eu ainda estou fazendo muito em falar com você. Eu poderia muito bem subir e... – seu corpo ficou repentinamente tenso, e me calei, antes que passasse do limite... Que no nosso caso era muito estreito.

Não foi muito inteligente tentar pressioná-lo, é verdade, mas eu estava sendo sincero; além do tornozelo, nada me impedia de simplesmente subir aquela colina e fazer o que me desse na telha. Heero estava me ajudando porque ele queria, eu nunca havia exigido nada. Nunca fui do tipo dependente, e não seria por uma torção idiota que eu me transformaria em um.

Senti uma pressão maior no ombro e Heero prendendo e finalizando o curativo. Ele levantou, e eu cheguei a pensar que estivesse indo embora; mas antes que ultrapassasse a barreira da porta, virou-se para mim com um semblante sério e usando um familiar tom de comando.

- Camisa e casaco, e se eu suspeitar que você se esforçou demais, nós voltamos na hora.

- Agora? – perguntei, piscando os olhos e incrédulo.

- É, agora.

Engoli o que seria um grito de vitória, e me forcei a balançar a cabeça em um aceno positivo, me contendo até que ele passasse pela porta.

Eu sabia que ele me levaria até lá! Reclamando... Mas levaria!

Andei até a cômoda e troquei o short pela calça, mas dessa vez nem cheguei a me irritar com a dificuldade de só ter um braço para realizar a tarefa. Eu iria sair da casa! Eu veria meu parceiro, e o melhor de tudo, sem arranjar confusão com ninguém.

Isso compensaria o meu desgaste.

Cacei o controle da cabine, calcei um par de tênis, joguei a jaqueta sobre os ombros e saí porta a fora, refreando o impulso de correr até o jardim dos fundos. Quando cheguei lá, Heero já estava a minha espera e iniciamos uma caminhada silenciosa, ditada pelos passos do japonês; muito mais lentos do que eu queria, mas eu não ousaria questionar.

Ao alcançar metade da subida, os primeiros indícios da construção insinuaram-se entre as árvores altas, e não demorou muito para que eu visualizasse o portão.

Eu fui o primeiro a entrar no espaço mergulhado na escuridão. Guiei-me pelas luzes dos alarmes e parei quando consegui identificar o contorno dos dois Gundans, lado a lado nos monstruosos sustentadores de aço. O som dos holofotes chegou aos meus ouvidos antes que a luz me atingisse e fechei meus olhos para evitar um choque com a mudança rápida da iluminação. Voltei a abri-los segundos depois, e meu estarrecimento não poderia ser medido.

Pisquei algumas vezes querendo ter certeza de que a luz não havia me cegado, mas estava lá; o Gundam que eu havia abandonado caindo aos pedaços estava parcialmente reconstruído, eu diria até pronto para uma batalha de pequeno porte... Médio, se fosse realmente necessário. A couraça ainda estava danificada em alguns pontos, e ele precisava de uma boa encerada, mas...

- Deus... – murmurei, dando dois passos à frente, sendo totalmente engolido pela presença imponente do meu amigo de batalhas.

- A parte interna está intocada. – Heero disse ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do Gundam. – Hn, achei que "hackear" a senha do cockpit não seria uma opção viável.

Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, talvez, expressar o quão chocado e agradecido eu estava; mas não consegui nada além de ficar lá, parado com a boca aberta esperando que as palavras deixassem seu refúgio. Ele fez pela segunda vez aquela coisa com o canto dos lábios que agora eu reconhecia como sendo um sorriso, mas dessa vez tinha um toque de triunfo no gesto.

Bem; se sua intenção era deixar Duo Maxwell sem palavras...

É, ele realmente havia conseguido.

Desisti de tentar falar alguma coisa e apenas me aproximei da estrutura, subindo no andaime para chegar ao alto da plataforma, visto que seria impossível eu me agarrar no cabo de aço se quisesse manter minha integridade física. Esse pensamento abalou uma pequena estrutura em um canto obscuro da minha mente, mas não dei muita atenção àquele detalhe; estava contente demais para estragar as coisas com ponderações.

Quando finalmente alcancei a entrada do compartimento retirei o controle do bolso num gesto quase solene, e sem nunca desviar meus olhos da grande massa de Gundanium, digitei a senha e ouvi fascinado o despressurizar da cabine; os mecanismos hidráulicos...

Eu deveria estar parecendo uma criança quando reencontra um brinquedo há muito perdido, mas a euforia era tanta que não me importava se Heero estava ou não olhando.

Foi preciso uma pequena manobra para alcançar o cockpit e quando estava finalmente dentro da cabine... Ah! Foi como se o velho Duo estivesse de volta. Um Duo embrulhado para presente e ligeiramente fudido, mas ainda sim o original.

Pode soar um tanto quanto patético, mas eu considerava aquele Gundam como um amigo; ele foi minha única companhia por um bom tempo, salvando meu traseiro em diversas ocasiões, nunca me decepcionando quando eu precisava dele...

E o melhor:

Scythe era um excelente ouvinte.

Era disso que eu precisava no momento; alguém que me ouvisse sem interrupções e sem fazer comentários como _"você deveria se cuidar"_ ou _"tenha um pouco mais de paciência..."._

Convenhamos: se conselhos fossem realmente bons, eles seriam vendidos, não dados de bandeja. Além do mais, eles nem faziam questão de modificar o discurso; creio que seria capaz de vocalizar um dos de Quatre que eu tinha guardado na memória e na ponta da língua...

- Acho que temos muito que conversar amigão... – estendi uma das mãos para o painel deslizando os dedos por alguns dos botões. – Muito que conversar...

Passei um bom tempo ali dentro, apenas mexendo e remexendo no sistema; corrigindo falhas, atualizando dados e recolhendo material para montar o relatório sobre a missão anterior que eu ainda não havia feito. Na verdade nem creio que precise, já que os doutores gagás trocam informações entre si, e eu tenho certeza que o velho G já sabia de tudo através do relatório minucioso e bem feito de Quatre. Eu apenas enviaria os dados recolhidos do Deathscythe, indicaria uma boa danceteria para ele e o relatório estaria finalmente terminado.

Com um mês de atraso, mas ainda sim entregue!

Enquanto isso, meu amigo fiou a par de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, e como eu esperava, ficou extremamente surpreso como meu relato sobre o tratamento "suspeito" que eu estava recebendo do Heero. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que seja desagradável, ou que pretenda fazer algo para voltar ao velho tom insípido; mas não é crime desconfiar, é? Afinal, ele não me apresentou nenhum motivo sólido e palpável para aquela mudança singela de comportamento.

Acho que devo creditar aquela desconfiança em minha falta de fé... A mesma que me impedia de aceitar o que a vida proporcionava...

- Vê se pode... Um rato de rua filosófico? Acho melhor parar de tomar aqueles remédios, hn? – scythe concordou plenamente, e eu lhe sorri, gostando de todo aquele apoio.

Recolhi alguns itens inutilizados e minha sacola esquecida, com roupas que precisavam ser lavadas com urgência. Fiz uma lista dos itens que precisavam ser reparados ou substituídos, e já estava me preparando para fazer uma boa limpeza no interior quando um bip agudo chamou minha atenção. Olhei para o painel de comunicação reconhecendo a freqüência do Wing...

Seria muito idiota de minha parte reconhecer que havia esquecido a presença do Heero lá fora? Alcei a mão na direção do comunicador e a voz do japonês chegou aos meus ouvidos, baixa e um pouco sonolenta.

- Não acha que já está um pouco tarde?

Franzi o cenho para o comunicador como se estivesse olhando para um Heero de verdade, e chequei a hora nos monitores. Com um tapa mental me condenei por não ter visto a primeira hora da madrugada passar.

- Me desculpe Heero, eu esqueci completamente... – me esforcei para colocar um sorriso em minha voz, já que ele não podia me ver. – Tinha muita coisa pra fazer aqui eu não... E no meio das palavras, me dei conta de que eu estava falando para o soldado estóico, e que de nada adiantaria eu prolongar minha conversa fiada. Era uma triste verdade... Apesar de ter melhorado sua condita, no fundo ele não ligava a mínima...

- Duo?

- Espera só um segundo que já estou saindo!

Finalizei a comunicação e todos os programas que eu havia aberto; retirei o disco com os dados salvos e deixei o compartimento, dando uma ultima olhada para o assento do piloto e não conseguindo deixar de imaginar quando eu voltaria a sentar ali de novo; não apenas para uma visita, e sim pilotá-lo de verdade. Olhei para Heero a meio caminho do andaime, e não que diabos me levou a fazer aquilo; talvez a alegria de ter me mantido ocupado com algo realmente útil por mais de uma hora... O que posso dizer é que me senti ousado o suficiente para dar um pequeno salto até a plataforma, desprezando completamente as forças da gravidade sobre meu tornozelo.

E não deu outra...

- Merda! – gritei; meu tornozelo se recusando a suportar meu peso e meu corpo, que sem apoio, caiu livre contra o solo. Minha única reação foi fechar os olhos e jogar o braço esquerdo à frente, tentando evitar que o ombro sofresse algum choque. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar ao chão, um par de mãos fortes me segurou pelos cotovelos, e ao invés de dar de cara na estrutura, eu me choquei conta o peito do Heero. – Ouch!

- Americano...

- Baka, eu sei... – grunhi, me segurando em seu ombro para tentar ficar de pé. Meu tornozelo protestou, mas aceitou suportar meu peso. Já era alguma coisa; mas por via das dúvidas, continuei me apoiando no japonês. – Acho que...

- Exagerou, eu sei... – completou parecendo meio irritado, e eu apenas sorri, achando graça daquela troca. – Vamos antes que isso comece a inchar.

Começamos a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa, como na noite em que também exagerei depois de tirar a bota; seu braço estava em volta da minha cintura, e o meu em seu pescoço. Eu nem posso descrever o quão estranha estava me parecendo aquela situação, e o mais estranho é que essa não era a primeira vez que Heero me ajudava desse jeito. Empurrei os pensamentos para aquele "deposito" no fundo da minha mente, tentando manter toda minha concentração no ato de caminhar entre as raízes, e com uma pontada de humilhação, eu admitia que estava sendo um obstáculo e tanto; mas depois de um tempo, achei que fosse superável. O problema surgiu entre o meio e o fim da descida, onde as árvores afunilavam o caminho e nos forçaria a andar separados.

Isso era tudo o que eu _não_ precisava...

Em outra ocasião não teria pensado duas vezes em me embrenhar mata adentro e tenho certeza que conseguiria, apesar de não garantir minha integridade física; mas ver o meu Gundam ali, pronto para a ação enquanto eu estava aos pedaços, me trouxe um gosto amargo que não estava disposto a suportar por muito tempo. Queria poder entrar nele e voltar à ativa o mais rápido o possível, e se isso significava ter que me submeter àquelas ordens médicas... Eu o faria...

Sendo assim, descer aquela colina não seria uma das minhas realizações mais sensatas...

- Heero! – gritei ao sentir ser levantado no ar. Demorou um longo segundo para que eu entendesse o que realmente estava acontecendo, e depois de processar a informação, não consegui acreditar!

Ele estava me pegando no colo!

- Eu não sou uma criança seu japonês idiota! Me coloca no chão! – reclamei irritado, e teria batido nele se minha posição permitisse. Ele apenas me ignorou e recomeçou a descida, desviando de um ou outro galho baixo, mas nem sempre sendo bem sucedido. Três ou quatro arbustos depois eu reclamei em alto e bom som, mas sua única resposta compreensível foi:

- Fica quieto.

Quando chegamos à área plana do jardim, exigi que me soltasse, mas ele continuou a passos firmes e rápidos, ordenando apenas que eu abrisse aporta de correr da sala. Eu queria socá-lo com muita força, mas em algum lugar da minha mente, o entendimento de que Heero estava fazendo aquilo para me poupar foi registrado, e isso me acalmou antes que eu pudesse ter um ataque em seus braços.

- Não vai me levar para o quarto? – perguntei contrariado, quando percebi que ele passou pelo corredor dos quartos e seguiu em frente.

- Estou com fome. – disse simplesmente, sempre mantendo os olhos no caminho.

Heero me depositou em cima do balcão e pela tensão em seus braços, imaginei que seria um desgaste ainda maior inclinar-se para me colocar em umas das cadeiras. Eu era leve, mas nem tanto. Ele sumiu das minhas vistas por um instante e retornou com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Toda aquela... Preocupação? Bem, seja lá o que for, estava me deixando intrigado. É claro que Heero não me abandonaria para morrer de fome, imagino que deixaria pelo menos um suprimento daquelas coisas sem gosto que comemos quando estamos no fim do mundo em missão. Mas aquela parte desconfiada em um canto da minha cabeça dizia baixinho que havia algo de muito estranho em tudo aquilo... "Ele está sendo prestativo demais", ela diz, em seu tom de veludo.

- Por acaso Quatre falou alguma coisa com você? – vocalizei.

Seu rosto se contraiu em uma carranca esquisita, e ele continuou a se aproximar colocando a caixinha ao meu lado.

- Talvez...

Traduzindo para a linguagem dos não estóicos: - Sim, ele me colocou contra a parede.

- E ele pediu que você cuidasse de mim? – perguntei, observando seu rosto concentrado em cortar as ataduras.

- Sugestionou...

Ainda na linguagem estóica: - Ele foi bem insistente, e tive de atendê-lo!

- Foi... Estranho e... Surpreendente.

E por último: - Fiquei realmente surpreso, nunca havia visto Quatre daquele jeito!

Eu podia só podia imaginar o que o loiro deveria ter dito para Heero descrever a situação com duas palavras. Subitamente, fui atingido pela lembrança do ultimo jantar feito por Quatre, e finalmente o motivo para o cenho franzido de Heero explodiu em cores.

Eu sabia que ele não iria embora me confiando ao japonês sem me dar pelo menos _um_ "conselho" sobre _como me portar_.

A resposta estava ai; as recomendações haviam sido dadas a Heero durante a tal conversa _sugestiva_.

Senti uma pressão no meu ombro e percebi que as ataduras foram totalmente retiradas. A ferida estava parcialmente cicatrizada, mas a região ao redor ainda estava vermelha. Era a maravilhosa mágica do corpo humano combatendo a infecção gerada pela maldita bala que se fragmentou em meu ombro. Acho que mais uma, no máximo duas semanas e eu poderia tirar aquilo definitivamente... Não precisaria mais forçar ninguém a cuidar de mim...

- Olha, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser... – disse a ele, observando atentamente suas reações. – Quatre se preocupa demais com as coisas, e exagera quando se trata das pessoas que ele gosta... Não posso julgá-lo porque se ele estivesse em meu lugar... Eu agiria da mesma forma. Mas isso não é motivo para... Obrigar você a cuidar de mim.

Parei por um instante, sentido com o peso daquelas palavras.

Eu realmente havia gostado daquela rotina que havíamos criado, totalmente diferente das outras oportunidades em que eu havia estado com ele, seja escondidos em algum buraco ou freqüentando quartos de internatos. É claro que eu atribuía aquela mudança sutil a minha inabilidade de fazer as coisas por mim mesmo, mas saber que foi tudo de má vontade... Dava uma visão completamente diferente daqueles dias...

Deus! Eu estava quase... Decepcionado.

"_Está vendo garoto? Não te disse que amizade é um veneno para a mente de um soldado?"_

Será que G imaginava que eu não só dava ouvidos as besteiras que ele dizia, como decorava parte de seus sermões e que aquilo me causava um certo conflito de personalidade?

Eu queria poder acreditar nas pessoas, ser o mais normal possível... Ter amigos, como nos velhos tempos...

Mas havia aquela voz; havia as lições básicas de sobrevivência que dizia em alto e bom som:

"_Dê meia volta seu merda, ter amigos é uma furada!"._

E o pior é que minhas experiências de vida davam o embasamento necessário para que aquela voz insistente continuasse me impedindo de... Viver.

Eu sei o que acontece quando você se envolve... As pessoas magoam você, ou apenas...

Morrem...

- Duo.

Olhei para Heero sem realmente enxergá-lo. Eu estava entrando naquele lugar onde você guarda as suas lembranças... Um lugar nada seguro, eu diria.

Alguém me disse uma vez que "lembrar" torna as pessoas fracas, e que deveríamos sempre olhar para frente, nunca vivendo do passado. Eu agia assim, em partes; deixava minhas recordações ali, intocadas, para espiar pelo canto dos olhos quando eu precisasse de um bom motivo para seguir em frente...

Quando eu precisasse de um motivo para estourar os miolos de um homem para continuar seguindo a minha causa...

- Duo...?

- Tudo bem... – murmurei, soando vazio aos meus próprios ouvidos.

Demorou um pouco para que eu voltasse ao mundo real fechando a caixinha, por hora. Heero estava me encarando de um jeito esquisito, mas procurei não me importar; ele deveria estar só estranhando a cara que eu estava fazendo...

- 'Tô com fome... – reclamei, fazendo o melhor para botar meu sorriso besta em seu lugar.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas no centro da testa como se esperasse por alguma coisa, e eu apenas o encarei, sorrindo o melhor que podia e aguardando pelo final de sua análise. Nesse meio tempo, notei os arranhões que ele havia adquirido me trazendo para casa, e sem pensar muito a respeito, segurei seu braço o trazendo mais para perto.

- Você é um idiota, Heero. – disse divertido, e ele grunhiu surpreso. Peguei o anti-séptico dentro da maleta e borrifei sobre um dos arranhões no ombro esquerdo. – Você não precisava ter me carregado... – puxei seu outro braço para analisá-lo mais de perto, e ali havia um outro corte também superficial, mas havia sangrado um pouco mais que os outros. Limpei com um pedaço de algodão e apliquei o líquido mágico ali também; Heero suspirou meio sem querer, e eu soprei o pequeno corte. – É melhor a gente comer alguma coisa e deitar...

Dei uma batidinha em seu ombro e ele se mexeu mecanicamente, marchando até a geladeira. Continuei sentado no balcão e quando ele trouxe a matéria-prima o ajudei a preparar uns sanduíches improvisados mais para me distrair do que matar a fome; mas não posso negar que foi reconfortante ter meu estômago preenchido.

Quando acabamos, Heero lançou-me uma garrafinha d'água e se encarregou de guardar as coisas, provavelmente para que eu não forçasse o pé antes da hora...

Quatre odiaria chegar e não ver resultados, não é?

Sorri triste para meu tornozelo e tomei o impulso para descer, mas meus pés nunca chegaram a tocar o chão.

Ele estava me pegando no colo novamente.

- Heero! O que eu acabei de lhe dizer? – reclamei irritado; eu tentaria empurrá-lo, mas meu braço bom estava convenientemente preso entre meu corpo e o dele.

- Não sei... – ele respondeu, me surpreendendo. – Você fala muito e muito rápido...

- Como é? – grunhi.

- A garrafa. – ele apontou com a cabeça para a água esquecida no do balcão, mas eu estava pouco me lixando para ela. Abri a boca para protestar mais uma vez e ele me olhou com aquela intensidade intimidadora e sem escolhas, eu me remexi em seu colo para soltar o braço e recolher a maldita garrafa.

- Está satisfeito? – perguntei entre dentes. – Peguei a droga da água, agora você pode me colocar no chão! – não me deu ouvidos, começando a fazer seu caminho para fora da cozinha. Ele estava sendo um idiota e aquilo estava me irritando profundamente. – Heero, você não está me ouvindo? Me coloca...

- Eu não me importo...

Parei no meio das palavras, piscando em sua direção. Minha raiva sendo substituída rapidamente pela confusão de não encontrar um lugar descente para encaixar aquela resposta.

Ele não se importava em me colocar no chão? Em me insultar?

Eu estava irritado, injuriado..

- Com o que você não se importa? – dei voz aos meus pensamentos.

- Com tudo. – seu olhar encontrou os meus, e voltou para a trajetória quando entramos no corredor dos quartos. – Nem em te carregar, e menos em cuidar de você.

Alternei um olhar confuso entre o rosto sério de Heero e a garrafinha de água em minhas mãos, sem saber por onde continuar. Eu estava completamente desprovido de qualquer palavra que deveria rechear o meu vasto dicionário. E não só eu; a imitação barata da voz do Dr. G também havia se calado, recolhendo-se em seu canto e me deixando completamente... Vazio...

Heero me deixou na beirada da cama, ajudando a retirar as cobertas desnecessárias. Acomodei-me entre os travesseiros ainda perdido no grande nada que era a minha mente naquele momento. Ouvi vagamente Heero perguntar alguma coisa e respondi com um aceno débil, aceitando qualquer que fosse a sua proposta. Segundos depois a bendita garrafinha estava sendo estendida para mim junto com dois comprimidos...

Ele não se importava...

- Eu fico feliz... – procurei por seus olhos, e tentei passar com os meus o quão importante aquilo significava para mim. – Por você não se importar... Em se importar comigo. – terminei com um tom divertindo.

E como se apenas aquela descoberta não fosse o suficiente, ele fez aquele movimento com o canto dos lábios e o estendeu em um pequeno sorriso completamente novo para mim.

Não havia ironia ou aquele ar lunático que ele tinha enquanto batalhava...

Naqueles poucos minutos que restaram antes do adormecer, cheguei à dolorosa conclusão de que havia sim um lugar só meu nas considerações do soldado estóico. Se para Trowa ele guardava o entendimento, para Wufei o respeito e para Quatre o reconhecimento...

Para mim restava aquele sorriso...

"_...amizade é um veneno para a mente de um..."_

- Foda-se velho... – murmurei para a escuridão, me agarrando a um travesseiro e deixando que o sono me levasse.

Eu teria toda uma vida para pensar nas implicações que aqueles segundos representariam, mas aquela noite, apenas por aquela noite, eu permitiria que meu espírito caminhasse livre.

* * *

Eu estou olhando através das sombras

Na minha mente, dentro da verdade

E eu estou tentando identificar

As vozes na minha mente

Deus, qual delas você

Me deixaria sentir mais uma vez?

* * *

_Fim de Shot_

* * *

Aurora terminaria ai mesmo... Mas estou com pretensões de continuá-la e justamente por isso, fiz alguns, ou melhor, grandes cortes.

Editando um pouquinho aqui, cortando um pedacinho ali, eis que termina o meu material...

Vamos ver no que vai dar.

Quanto aos erros, aí vai as minhas desculpas de sempre... Um dia ainda vou melhorar... XD

Enquanto isso, espero comentários, ok?

Bye-bye o/


End file.
